


Old Friends

by BBClock



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Dancing and Singing, F/M, M/M, Post Alpha Pack, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 42,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBClock/pseuds/BBClock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek runs in to an old friend and it turns out that she means more than he thought. Rylee was his best friend since the age of 11 and always understood him. They separated after graduation. And the pack is throwing them back together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dancing in the Moonlight

I stood center stage, my head set ready to go. I looked out on the small crowd that had formed in the club. The club, Rylander’s, was the only one to employ singers to entertain the patrons. Each night a group of us would perform singing and dancing. 

“Thank you! We are going to take a small break right now. You are such a great audience.” I jumped off the stage and wandered over to the bar. I smiled at the bartender, Haley, my best friend. 

“You are in the zone tonight!” I laughed.

“Can’t help it, it was a good day.” I hopped behind the bar and poured myself some water. A young kid yelled at me from the end of the bar and I turned to him. “Don’t you know it is rude to yell at people?”

“Sorry, could I get two beers?” I looked him over.

“Not at your age.” I turned around and walked away. “Haley minors at the end of the bar.” She nodded at me. I took a few more sips of water and then Haley pushed me in the direction of the stage. She was mixing a drink.

“Thanks, now go shake that ass of yours. Make the men drool.” I laughed and ran back to the stage. Along the way I caught the smell from the minor. His scent was mixing with one that was very familiar. 

“For those of you that are just joining us, I’m Rylee and I hope you enjoy the show.”

I was bitten when I was twelve years old. I had been playing outside late one night in Beacon Hills. I have been a werewolf for fourteen years, and the bite gave me more than the usual powers. I was more special because the bite ment I could read minds and my eyes flashed green not gold. My parents never knew what I am. They would never believe that their little girl could turn in to a monster. 

 

Once the night was done I jumped down again. The smell from earlier still wafted around the club, and I was still having a hard time placing it. I decided the easiest way would be to track down the source. 

I found him on a couch with a group of teens. “Derek have you been reduced to babysitting to pay your bills?” He looked up at me. 

“Should have figured you would follow your nose.” I smiled at him. 

“I personally take offence at that babysitting dig.” The boy who had tried to order from the bar spoke up. 

“You would since I told you that you can’t have beer. The legal age is 21 Honey.” Everyone laughed. “Who are all of these people?”

“Scott, Allison, Lydia, Aiden, Ethan, Isaac, and Stiles.” Each raised a hand as their name was said. 

“Rylee was it?” Allison stood and extended her hand. I shook it quickly but her smell made me recoil. 

“I like that you have manners, but you smell like hunters.”

“What do you mean?” She looked at the rest of the group and thought about wanting to smell her shirt.

“Allison, Rylee is a wolf,” Derek’s voice rumbled. 

“Oh, in that case, sorry?” She had a confused look on her face. I smiled.

“It’s fine. I can’t blame you.” I winked at her. Turning to Stiles I spoke again, “If the words she wolf come out of your mouth, I will personally rip your tongue out.” I turned back to Derek and smiled. “Flash ‘em.” 

“Whoa, wait a minute…” Scott protested. Derek flashed the red color in his eyes. I laughed. “You ment his eye color.” He breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Someone got an upgrade.” 

“Now you.” My eyes flashed green. Everyone reacted.

“Have you not told your pack about wolves with green eyes? You are hardly a responsible parent.” He growled at me. “A wolf with green eyes has a talent beyond the ones that  
come with being what we are. I can read minds.” Stiles gasped. “Get the mental porn out of your head!” 

Isaac moved so I could sit down. “Speaking of talent, you have an amazing voice.”

“That’s god given not wolf given.” Haley came over and stood above me as I sat. 

“Would you like your normal whiskey or are you going to pass tonight?”

“You know the answer to that one. So why came all the way over here to ask?”

“Pure unashamed curiosity. Who are your new friends?”

I introduced every one of them and then pointed out the wolves. “She knows?” Stiles spoke again. 

“She is one.” Scott smelled the air. 

“Very good Scott, we will make a proper wolf out of you yet.” Haley walked back to the bar and poured our drinks. She grabbed a beer for Derek. 

“What are you guys doing here?”

“Night out?” Lydia tried.

“I see, you are all on edge. What supernatural freak has gotten you all so riled up?” I paused a moment. “Peter?” I laughed out the name. 

“He is a threat,” Isaac complained.

“Hardly, not when you know how he thinks.” I stood up and tossed back the rest of my drink. I went behind the stage and grabbed my jacket and helmet. “Come on let’s go show this old man who is king, or queen, of this hill!” Out the door I went. 

I got to my bike, and hopped on. The engine roared to life and I felt the familiar joy. Haley would tease me about me relationship with my bike, how it was almost like my lover. Scott ran over to me. “I was drooling over this bike on our way in. A Kawasaki Ninja in royal blue!” 

I chuckled. “Want a ride?” His eyes lit up and he nodded franticly. “Stiles I got Scott.” He waved in recognition and I handed my helmet to Scott. I revved the engine and smiled. Derek’s Camaro pulled up beside me and I saw a look pass over his face. “You ready?” Scott nodded and I flipped up the kick stand and let loose.


	2. Show 'Em Who's Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The showdown begins, and memories make it hard to resist the pull...

Once I pulled up to the building that held Derek’s loft, and pried Scott off me, I searched the building mentally. Peter was inside, calm and plotting.

“He’s inside.” Derek sniffed the air at my words. 

“Yeah, has been for a while.” I walked in to the building and up the stairs. Everyone just ran after me. I ran down the hall to the sliding door of Derek’s home. It slid open and I came face to face with the Monster himself. 

“Miss Rylee, it has been some time. How have you been?” I glared at him and grimaced.

“Much better than you have been hoping.”

“Forgot about that little trick.” He moved away from the door, and I entered. “You really have no stake in this argument. So you may leave.” 

“Is that fear I hear talking, or have you just become a coward since I last saw you?”

“You shouldn’t bait me. You know what will happen little girl.” I growled. 

“Just because I am younger than you by quite a bit, that doesn’t make me little Old Man.” His eyes flashed their brilliant blue. 

“Rylee, you shouldn’t put your nose where it doesn’t belong.” Derek had been looming behind me to my left and the rest stood near the door. 

“You never liked to have me around. Poor old Peter, never could keep a secret around little Rylee.” Peter launched himself at me. I dropped to the ground and used my feet to propel him in to the ceiling. Once he hit the ground he dug in to my arm with his claws and threw me against the metal door frame. My head cracked against the edge. 

“Rylee!” I heard Derek roar, and the teens ran to my side. I saw Derek shift and begin to deal with Peter, right before I passed out. 

 

 

“She is a wolf. Can she even get a concussion?” Stiles’ voice was the first thing to break through the fog. 

“Yes she can. Nothing like a human, but she still is able.” Deaton?

I opened my eyes to find myself lying on Derek’s bed. Deaton looked me over, and smiled at me when he saw my eyes open. “Rylee Wolfe, it has been a long time.”

“Wait her last name is Wolf?” Isaac laughed out.

“W-O-L-F-E, Wolfe. Not what you are thinking.” I shot at him. Deaton put a hand on my shoulder.

“Don’t move so fast, you might regret it.” I brought my hand to my head and felt my claws graze my face. I quickly put them away.

“Why does she have her claws out?” Scott asked.

“When she passed out she was under attack. Her wolf came out to protect her. People tend to avoid those who have claws and fangs.” I smiled a bit. I laid back down and covered my face with my hands. Derek came over, concern on his features.

“Buddy, I am fine. I have been through worse.” 

“You know I hate that name.” He smiled.

“I know that is why I insist on calling you that.” He chuckled.

“You scared me.”

“I scared the great Derek Hale? You do care.” He smirked at me.

“I don’t want you to ride home tonight. You should stay here.” Deaton looked over at Derek, who nodded. 

“I am fine. There is no need for me to stay.” I tried to get up. Derek’s hand landed on mine and my eyes shot up to his. 

“You were flung across the room, and your head cracked against a metal door frame,” Derek spoke.

“You know I don’t like that tone.”

“I know. That is why I insist on using it.” I stuck my tongue out at him. “You are staying here for the night.” Scott, Stiles, and Isaac all thought the same thing.

“You are such teenage boys! Get those thoughts out of your head or all three of you are never getting any.” They all blushed. 

“Out! All of you.” Derek didn’t even look away from me. They all moved to the door. 

Deaton looked me over one last time. “You are still a mystery to me Rylee.”

“I try. Goodnight.” He left and Derek stood awkwardly at the foot of the bed. “What, did your brain not help you figure out what to say?”

“What do you say to someone you haven’t seen in eight years, and used to be your best friend?”

“Hi, how are you?” He chuckled. 

“I have been better. Laura was cut in half, killed Peter; he came back, and then was attacked by the Alpha Pack. It is the same old crap.” He shrugged. “How about you?”

“I have been well. Got a job doing what I love, free booze, a few flings here and there. I am sorry to hear about Laura, she was amazing.” I stood up and walked over to him. “I have missed you.” I hugged him, and he pulled me tight.

We stayed like that for a moment. I enjoyed the solid thud of his heart under my ear. “You were amazing up on stage tonight.” His voice grumbled above me. I smiled.

“You always knew how to flatter a girl.” 

“I mean it. Everyone was raving about you.” 

“I have a hard time believing that.” I let go of him and wandered to his fridge and looked it over. “What type of bachelor are you? The boring kind? You have no alcohol.”

He went up the spiral stair case and grabbed two beers. “Teenagers are constantly around here. I am not going to be responsible for that. Stiles’ dad is the sheriff.” He tossed one at me and I caught it gracefully. Both of us moved to the couch. “Why?”

“Why what?” I asked as I took a sip from the bottle. 

“Why can’t you believe you have an amazing voice?” 

“I know I am all kinds of amazing, I just don’t think people are nice enough to rave about me.” He smiled.

“You haven’t changed at all.” 

“I try not to. You on the other hand, have changed. You used to be so shy and cute.”

“What, now I am uncute?” I kicked him in the leg. 

“No, now you have the brooding that comes with all supernatural men.” He glared at me. “Well there must be something off putting. I can barely smell the hormones your poor bed had to suffer through.” 

He grimaced at me. “You could always smell it on me in high school. Why should I be surprised that you can now?”

“Because all your puppies can’t smell worth shit?” We both laughed. We sat close, with the familiarity that came with several years of being best friends. 

Derek placed his hand on my knee, and my eyes flashed. I tried to hide it, and Derek saw. “You okay?”

“Couldn’t be better why?”

“Your eyes flashed when I touched your knee…” His voice trailed off. The red of his eyes flashed. The next thing I knew, I was making out with Derek. 

“Bed?” I gasped out between kisses. 

“Too far away,” He growled out. His teeth hovered over my pulse point on my neck. I pulled on the bottom of his t-shirt. My claws came out and I ripped it off of him because he was taking too long. “Impatient?” He laughed out.

“Just a tad.” He returned the favor with my shirt biting the dust. “I really liked that shirt.” I pouted, until his hands started to rove my body.  
“You will like this more.” His lips swallowed my laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think so far, I would love the feed back. Constructive criticism is welcome, but being just plain mean and negative is not


	3. Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after throws a curve ball...

“I told you they would, but no one ever believes Stiles.” We had finally gotten to the bed around five in the morning. I opened my eyes to find two teenage boys at the foot of the bed, and Stiles was pacing in the background. 

“But Derek never gets laid. I should know I used to live with the guy,” Isaac pointed out. I growled, and all of them jumped. 

“Why does it have to be your annoying voices that wake me up?” I whined. 

“What are you doing in here?” Derek’s voice rumbled out above my head. My right ear was pressed just over his heart. The heat he gave off was comforting. 

“We wanted to check on Rylee.” Scott rubbed his neck as he spoke. The guy was such a cutie. He seemed more like a werepuppy not a werewolf. 

“Go away.” They went over to the other side of the room and covered their eyes. I got up and gathered my clothes. I found my bra hanging from one of the posts near the door. I had to smile at that. I looked down at the scraps of my shirt and Derek tossed a shirt at me as he heard me sigh. I put on the button up shirt and tied it just below my bust line. 

I pulled up my jeans and scowled at Derek’s back when I found a hole in the right knee. “Impatient much?”

“I didn’t hear you complaining.” I saw the smirk he tossed over his shoulder as he pulled up his jeans. I continued to glare as I got dressed, my eyes fully a glow. 

We walked over to the boys. Along the way I read Derek’s mind. His mind was like instant replay of the previous night’s events. “As you can see I am fine. It is going to take much more than a concussion to stop me.”

“You were more than fine about an hour ago.” Scott sniffed at the air to confirm Isaac’s claim. I growled. 

“Don’t you pipsqueaks have school? It is a Monday after all.” 

“We do but we feel responsible for last night.”

“Don’t, I poked the bear. I always knew his plans for world domination. I have been reading minds for a while now.”

“You didn’t have to help.” Scott was radiating guilt. I walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

“You are so sweet. Anyone who has you better count herself lucky.” He blushed. “I don’t have to be a mind reader to see how sweet you are. Your eyes are gorgeous and Alison was privileged to have them focus on her for as long as you did. Sorry to say it, but it is time for you to move on before you really kill that sweet heart of yours.” I walked over to Derek’s kitchen and pulled out some eggs. 

“Get out, go to school. I don’t need angry guardians on my doorstep.” The boys left and Derek stalked over to me. 

“Can we skip the talk?” 

“I forgot how annoying that is.” I rolled my eyes. 

“Remember, since I know that you are not out of the woods yet. How is Cora doing in South America?”

“She’s fine.” He sat down at the table and the thoughts fired off in his head. 

“Good, I miss her. I am heartbroken to hear about Laura.” I got out a frying pan and turned on the stove. Derek was just stewing in his own thoughts. “Nope.” I threw out at one of these thoughts. He continued to just sit there. “Try again.”

“How are you being helpful?” He stood up abruptly and moved towards me. 

“By making your stupid ideas go away?”

“Do you have to try to be a bitch, or does it just come naturally?” I bared my teeth.

“Do you have to be an ass? I am trying like crazy to not launch myself across the room and pin you to the wall.”

“I would like to see you try,” he scoffed. 

“Females can handle more pain that males. Or did you forget that?” He growled at me. He moved even closer.

“You could never hold your tongue.” I moved the pan off the burner and turned off the stove. 

“And you never could control your anger!” He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. 

“You need to learn to use your filter.” I got up in his face.

“Don’t have one, and you need to learn to not be such a dick,” I whispered across his lips. His mouth crashed against mine. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his hips. He pushed me against the wall and we continued to make out. 

His hand moved to explore my body and I moved to get at the hem of his shirt. I yanked at it and he let me go just long enough to get it over his head. A low growl rumbled through his chest, and I sighed in pleasure when his abs came in contact with my bare midriff. 

Both of our heads shot up at the sound of the door sliding open. I pushed Derek back and landed on my feet. The scent that assaulted my nose made me recoil. “Derek, you and I need to talk.” A blonde man was standing in the door. 

“Chris!” Derek growled, scooping his shirt off the ground.

“Argent, hunter, kill count somewhere in the double digits,” I spoke cleanly. 

“How do you know that?” He rounded on me. I growled, my fangs bore. 

“Lucky guess.” He noticed the shift in my face. 

“I smell like Alison.” He came further in to the room, and Derek just glared at him. “Look, Alison told me you took care of Peter last night. So why is he chained up inside my storage locker?” I smiled. 

“Because, this time he doesn’t have a body count, consider him in rehab.” 

“So you chained him to the wall inside my storage locker?” He glared at Derek. “How did you even get in? The lock is still intact.” 

“Ask your daughter that.” I laughed. Alison had a key to the padlock on the locker. Chris finally took in the appearance of the room and our mussed look.

“Really?”

“You are the one who walked in to my home without knocking. We were settling an argument until you came along.” 

“I am sure you were.”

“Go away!” I growled out. I fixed my hair and my barrowed shirt. Turning to my stuff on the couch I grabbed my keys and jacket. “Thanks for the ride Derek, but I am going to leave. Have fun being the baby sitter.” He looked like he was going to try and stop me. I almost wished he had. I pulled on my boots, and slung on my jacket. Walking past Chris I whispered loudly, “BTW you reek! Might want to shower.” I flashed my fangs before heading out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? I would love your input!


	4. Move On and Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rylee tries to move on from her night of passion with Derek. He knows too much for him to be just a fling. But Haley has something to say about it...

Several days went by. My blast from the past was mostly forgotten. I went back to my job, and Haley would tease me about him. 

“He was hot, and you took him for a spin. How could you really not want to ride that ride again?” We placed ourselves on the couches sipping our after hours drinks. 

“Because he was my best friend for most of my life. We held each other when our parent’s died, I held him when his girlfriend died, We pulled pranks together, I was his confidant. That man knows too much about me for a fling to be possible.” 

“Maybe you should give love a shot?” I glared at her.

“No.” I moved to get up, but her next words pinned me in place. 

“Your parents would want you to find love. They would want you to stop punishing yourself for what happened to them.” I looked down at the heels I was wearing. 

“No one could love someone like they loved each other. They did everything together, and were a story book romance. It is a hell of an act to follow.”

“Which is exactly why they would want you to find someone who can be just that, a lover and a friend. Not your best friend, that has been claimed.” She pointed to herself and I had to smile. Ryan walked over and started talking to us about the upcoming Christmas shows. 

I searched for Derek’s thoughts. I had to laugh when I found that Scott was giving him the same chat. “Will you think about it Ry? Promise me that much?”

“Think about what?” Ryan looked at us both.

“Nothing Ryan, girl talk. I promise H.” I stood up and went to the back to grab my jacket and helmet. I rode home and took the elevator up to my apartment. Once inside, I took off my shoes, and I grabbed a bottle of beer. A knock sounded at me door and I went to answer it. 

“Rylee, good to see you made it home well.”

“Dylan, go away.” I closed the door in his face. He was my neighbor and did not take no for an answer. The front door opened and he entered. 

“I know working so late makes you cranky. I also know that you are tired. I made dinner and I would like you to join me.” I rolled my eyes.

“No.” I took a sip of my beer, a bit sad that it would have no effect on me.

“Why not?”

“Because, I don’t like you. It really is that simple. You are annoying, irritating, and just plain dense. Go away I am not interested.” I pushed him out the door. He stopped just short of being out of my home. 

“My door is open if you change your mind.”

“I won’t.” I slammed the door in his face. Sighing, I finished my beer and walked down the hall to my bedroom. I opened the door to find the Sourwolf sitting on my window ledge. 

“I could scream and call the police.”

“You could, but you wouldn’t. You would kick an intruders ass.” I had to agree with that.

“So what is keeping me from kicking yours?” I walked over and sat on the bed. He stood and placed himself beside me. 

“I am here because you are special. You knew me before my family died. I wouldn’t have to explain the supernatural world to you, or protect you all the time. You are more than I ever hoped for being who I am.”

“Never be sad about the magnificent beast you control. Let it be your savior and freedom.”

“Who told you that?” He looked over at me with the memories evident on his face. 

“Your mother.” I smiled.

“I thought so, sounds like her.” He smiled back. “You have been my best friend, and right in front of me for 15 years.” 

“Derek Hale, is this your way of asking me out?” He rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Yes it is. Rylee Wolfe, would you like to go out with me?” I kissed his cheek and looked down at my hands in my lap. 

“Before I answer that, I have my own little speech to make. You have known me for a long time, but I am not the same innocent child, or horny teenager anymore. This is Rylee 3.0, you can find bits of previous versions, but I am not the same person. You can’t use previous mistakes against me, and I will do the same for you.

“A fresh start, get to know each other again. I know my best friend is still in you, but I would like to get to know the man you have become.”

“Is that a yes?” I straddled and kissed him. 

“How’s that for an answer?” He pulled me closer and my mind became foggy for the rest of the night.


	5. A Fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to face the world....

The next morning I got up and let Derek sleep. I pulled on his t-shirt and wandered out to my kitchen. I grabbed a bagel and some cream cheese out of the fridge. I had just started eating when a knock sounded at my front door. 

“Rylee, I know you are home. Your bike is outside.” Dylan’s annoying voice came from the other side of the door. I tried ignoring him. It was working until he spoke. I answered the door and was beyond caring what my neighbors thought about me for answering in Derek’s shirt.

“Rylee? Why are you dressed like that?” His eyes roamed over my body. 

“Why do you think Einstein?” Derek heard the talking and came out into the living room in only his jeans. 

“I didn’t know you had company.” Dylan deflated quickly.

“Dylan, meet Derek, my boy friend.” Derek stepped up behind me, glaring at the other man. “Now as you can see I am busy. Bye.” I shut the door in his face. “That felt good,” I sighed out. 

“So did you calling me your boy friend. That was the same voice as last night.” 

“Yes it was. Would you like breakfast?” He pulled me against him, my back to his chest.

“What’s available?” 

“Well, Mr. Carnivore, I am not since that would be cannibalism.” His laughter vibrated through his chest. 

“But you look amazing. I never thought you in just my shirt would make me feel like this.” 

“I would have shredded it, as revenge for my dead shirt. The thing is, I like wearing your clothes.”

“I like you in my clothes. I think there is only one thing I like more.”

“Me without clothes?” I squirmed back against him. 

“Nope, bacon, got any?” I turned around in his arms and slugged him the chest. He recoiled. 

“I actually do, but let’s see if you get any.” I stuck my tongue out at him. 

“Do not tempt me.”

“Or what Captain Sourwolf?” He picked me up and growled. 

“Or you may end up unconscious.” I was put down.

“Oh Honey, you are not that talented.” I broke away from him and sprinted to my bedroom. He came after me and I jumped across my bed for my phone. I had started ringing when I entered the room.  
Derek landed on top of me and his hands found my hips and flipped me over. They roamed all over my body as he placed kisses along my neck. Every so often they would cause me to giggle. 

“Rylee? What is going on?” The voice from my phone was barely getting through to me. 

“Ryan?”

“Yes, what is going on over there?” I pushed at Derek, trying to get him to stop. 

“Nothing.” Derek continued to tickle me. 

“It sounds like something.” I pushed at Derek again.

“Derek, stop!” I tried to tell him quietly. 

“Derek? As in Derek Hale? Your best friend from high school that you had a huge crush on? What that what Haley was talking about last night?” I froze. Derek mouthed the word crush at me and I pushed Derek again. He was too shocked to put up much of a fight.

“Ryan, why did you call?”

“I wanted to let you know that my father has that get together tonight. You promised to be my date.” Shit.

“I am so sorry. I totally forgot.” 

“Ry, you promised me that you would be my date so my parents don’t think I am single and unable to get a girl.”

“But you are and you can’t.” He sighed heavily.

“That is a great tactic Ry, don’t even try to sugar coat my failures.” 

“Have I tried any other way?”

“No.” 

I got off my bed and want to my closet. “What is the dress code?”

“Dressy casual, whatever the hell that means.”

“It means I can wear my jeans.” I smashed my phone between my shoulder and ear so I could get dressed. 

“So you are coming?” I sighed.

“I guess. You’re just to sad sounding no to take pity on.”

“Ha ha, but thank you. Now about Derek....” 

“Not going to talk about it.” I hung up the phone and tossed it on my bed. “So which question are you going to ask first?” I didn’t even turn to Derek, who was standing by my bedroom door.

“Who is Ryan?”

“A friend who works with me. Next.” I pulled on a pair of dark wash jeans.

“Why are you going as his date?”

“Because he asked me to trick his parents into thinking he is not as pitiful in the dating scene as he is.”

“You had a crush on me?”

“Don’t go on like I was a sad lonely teenager who pined away for you. You should remember I had plenty of male attention.”

“Still doesn’t answer my question.” I sighed and turned towards him. 

“Yes I did. You were the one guy I knew who was like me that was my age. You understood me, and let me be myself. You never forced me to be the stereotypical girl.” I turned back to the closet and started to look for a shirt. I was standing there in just my bra and jeans.

He looked like he was going to speak. “Don’t, I don’t regret it. I don’t blame you, and things happened as they should.”

“If you had looked in to my mind back then you would have seen that I had a crush on you.” I froze again. 

This man was the one who showed me the world of magic and made a promise to protect me from the monsters. That promise is what started our friendship, and my crush. That promise had meant the world to me. 

“Why didn’t you? You had the ability at the time.” I slowly turned to him. 

“I was 12 years old. At the time I wanted all the thoughts swarming around me to just leave me alone. I also thought it was immoral at the time.” He walked closer and wrapped his arms around me. 

“You have no such issues now right?”

“Hey if I am going to hell in a handbasket, might as well have fun while doing it.” He moved to whispered in my ear. 

“Then read my mind now.” He pulled up memories, the day we first met, our first full moon together, when I met his mom. Several memories pulled at my heart, like when I held him while he grieved, and when my parents died. All the memories held a strong glow about them. They all held strong emotions, but the one that stood out the most, love. The love of finding someone who understands you and who you can break down in front of. 

The love of a first crush, and a best friend all rolled into one. 

I sighed and leaned into him. “Things happened as they should. Now we have nothing standing in our way.” I reached up and pulled him down. Our lips crashed together, in a hunger that can only be described as feral. 

My phone chose that moment to ring. Haley’s ringtone, a song that we both loved, rang through my bedroom. I sighed. “Answer it.” Derek’s voice rumbled above me. 

I walked over to my bed and picked up my phone. “Hello?”

“I called to ask if you kept your promise.”

“Yes I did. Anything else?” I tapped my foot, knowing she could hear it.

“What’s the verdict?”

“Look, I promised to think about it, not to tell you the answer.” I was trying to get off the phone so I could finish getting ready. Monday was my only day off. 

“Fine, be that way. Bye.” 

“Good bye Haley.” I hung up and walked over to my closet. I grabbed a blouse off a hanger and pulled it on over my head. “Do not ask. If you do, I will grill you about you talk with Scott.” Derek didn’t ask, he just started to get dressed. The clock on my bed side table read that it was 3:30. 

“Considering who we are, should we keep some clothes at the other’s place?”

“Might be smart.” I pulled on some boots and tucked in my jeans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day, I am on a roll. Make sure to leave a comment and let me know what you think...


	6. Getting to Know the New You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rylee attends the party with Ryan and meets an old enemy....

That night I went to Ryan’s family party. I spent the entire night bored. “Your family is so dull. How did they make you?”

Ryan laughed. “I wonder that all the time.” I sipped at my wine and grimaced at the taste. “Do you want a beer?” 

“God do I!” He laughed again. He went to grab one for me and a new one for himself. 

“So how do you know Ryan?” A woman walked up to me. She had chestnut hair, and a pale round face. 

“We work together.” She nodded. “Why?” 

“No reason, just curious.” She shifted. 

“I am Rylee Wolfe, and you?”

“I am Jenna Randall.” The name rang a faint bell. When it hit me I felt so stupid. 

“ Did you go to Beacon Hills?” 

“Yeah? Why?” This girl had been part of the popular group and was always trying to get in Derek’s pants. She tortured me just because Derek was my best friend. 

“No reason, just curious.” Ryan returned with my beer, and I gave him that look that told him to save me. 

“Hi Jenna, I see you have met Rylee.”

“Yes, I have. It is nice to see you again Ryan. Your father always has the classiest parties.”

“More like the stalest, he only invites me because he wants to have the happy family front.”

“He is just trying to impress the other partners at the firm. I should know I am trying to do the same. I am just a lowly Lawyer.”

“Hey getting where you are takes a lot of work. You should be proud.” I was just trying to keep my head down and mouth shut. Jenna had been periodically glancing at me. Ryan tried to get me to smile. 

“Well, you have a date, so let me get out of your way.”

“No it is fine.” I looked up at Ryan and finished my beer. “So Ry, I should go. Derek and I have plans.”

“Really? That’s too bad.” I kissed his cheek and he whispered to me, “You have not gotten out of telling me about him.”

I whispered back, “Be careful around her, she is not trustworthy.” I grabbed my jacket and helmet and walked to the door. 

“Did she just say Derek?” Super hearing picked up her voice. 

“Yeah, Derek Hale. They reconnected after a few years apart, used to be best friends back in highschool.” Ryan… 

“Rylee Wolfe! She is that Rylee?” Anger grew in her voice. The last time I had seen her was at graduation. I had told her off, and might have let it slip that I slept with her older brother. Derek had gotten a kick out of that. By the sound of her voice, she remembered me. 

 

 

I arrived at Derek’s house around nine and was mobbed by hormones. I had a hard time breathing since they were thick as fog. 

“Rylee?” Allison was the first to notice me. I waver and walked over to the couch they were all on. They all looked up at me. 

“Where is your babysitter?” They all took offence. I held up my hand. “Just answer the question.” 

“Upstairs,” Stiles watched me as he spoke. Derek came down the spiral staircase and smiled a bit when he saw me. 

“You and I have to talk. We might have a problem.” His smile turned to a frown quickly.

“What kind of problem?”

“A human one.” All of the teens looked at me, they were trying to decode my interaction with Derek. 

“What happened?”

“Jenna Randall.” His head filled with thoughts of her at bikini carwashes and her at school in her short shorts. “Grow up!” I punched his shoulder. I stepped closer and whispered, “Or you're not getting any for a week.” His thoughts went still, and went directly to two words, aw shit.

“Who is Jenna Randall?” Scott asked.

“I bet she is the Lydia of their high school days,” Stiles scoffed. Lydia glared at him. 

“Sort of, she was the popular girl, but also the top slut.” I perched on the back of the couch. “I may have slept with her older brother several times, and let it slip at graduation.”

“You let it ‘slip’ alright.” Derek used large air quotes. I stuck my tongue out at him. 

“She was at Ryan’s party tonight. She is now working for his dad’s law firm.” 

“So what?” Man, he could be dense sometimes.

“So, she was watching me the whole night, before she recognized me.”

“That’s a bit creepy,” Allison spoke up. I stood still for a moment, and mentally searched for Jenna’s thoughts. She was still at the party and was grilling Ryan about me. She was still holding a grudge. 

“Did you show anything tonight? Anything to give her amo?” Derek glared at me.

“Yeah, I spent the whole night in full wolf mode, eyes fully on display.” Sarcasm was in full swing. “Of course not, I am not stupid.” I glared at him. My anger flared. “I am also not one of you puppies. I am 26 years old, and I have been a wolf for 14 years. I know how to behave around people. Unlike some.” I gave him a pointed look.

“Is she a threat?” Isaac sounded alarmed.

“She is a royal bitch, and should not be taken lightly. The thing is she is only after me, and maybe little Derek.” I was still glaring at Derek.

“Like some.” Derek growled out.

“Do you have to practice being an ass? Or does it just come naturally?”

"I could ask the sam, accept you just a bitch.”

“Thanks for noticing, considering I am a female wolf.”

“That’s not what I meant. You are something far worse.” My eyes flashed and I launched at him. Everyone reacted as fast as they could. 

“I had my claws out around his neck. He has hit the ground with a resounding crack. “Rylee! Get off him.” That broke the spell my anger had cast over me. 

“Oh shit.” I looked up at Derek as I helped him up. His eyes connected with mine and he understood what I meant. 

“What’s going on?” Isaac looked us over, bewilderment on his face. The same look was reflected on all the faces in the room.

“When a mate insults another it causes severe anger. The tolerance levels plummet.’ I spoke slowly, almost hoping it wasn’t true.

“Wait, you guys are mates?” Stiles was shocked. 

“Yes, although we didn’t know until now.” Derek looked at me the entire time.

“How do you not know?” Scott asked.

“It is not always an instant connection. Some are more subtle than others.”

“We have been best friends since we were eleven. She was bitten when she was twelve.” My hand went to my hip where the bite had been. When I turned 18I went and got a tattoo of the triskelion where the bite had sunk in. 

“Your mom was the alpha who bit me.” The realization dawned on our faces. “Your mom knew I am you mate.”

Derek groaned. “So you mom played matchmaker?” Stiles asked.

“Extreme edition,” Scott smirked. I whipped around and bared my fangs at them. They sunk back into the couch. Derek grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs. 

We ended up in a small room and we sat on the floor. “what are we going to do?” He asked. 

“I have no clue.” I leaned against the wall, and he moved closer. I moved into him and he brought his arm around me. 

“At least we like each other, so we are not totally screwed over.”

“And some of the strongest mate relationships are the subtle ones.”

“Good point.” We both sighed, and paused a moment. “we could either embrace it or ignore it.” 

“I know, I just don’t like having the choice taken away from me. This is a moment where I wish I was just human.”

“I for one am glad my mom interfered.”

“Really?” I looked up at him.

“Yes really. I have my best friend because of her. I had a crush on you before you became a wolf.”

“Mother’s intuition.” We both smiled and kissed. Once we broke apart we both sighed again. “I guess you are stuck with me.” A look of fear came over his face and I smacked him on the arm, both of us laughing.

“In a situation like this, we really can’t move too fast can we?”

“No it is not like we hardly know each other.”

“I can’t believe I am going to say this after only technically dating a day. Would you like to move in with me?” I was shocked, so I paused. He noticed. “You hesitated.” I sighed again.

“I was surprised, that’s all. I have never actually thought I would have a long term relationship with anyone, much less my best friend.”

“Do you want to?” He looked me dead in the ye.

“Never be sad about the magnificent beast you control. Let it be your savior and freedom,” I spoke quietly. He smiled. 

“How can I be sad about it when it brought me you?” I kissed him. 

“Yes I will move in with you.” He let out a cheer to which Stiles yelled up the stairs that they didn’t want to hear it while it was going on.


	7. Packing Up and Shipping Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rylee moves in, and things become much more entertaining to watch

It took three weeks, three Mondays, to move into the loft. It was no big deal lifting the boxes because of wolf perks. Derek and I had just started unpacking my stuff when an idea came to my head.

“We need to have actual walls in here. I can’t be half dressed around a bunch of horny teenage wolves, and Stiles.”

“Do you have the money for that?” he gave me a look while he spoke.

“You were well off as a kid, so don’t give me that look. I may not look it but I actually am a trust fund baby. My parents never wanted to flaunt the money, but how else would I end up with a three bedroom apartment?”

“Well then, what is your net worth?”

“I haven’t checked recently but you are dating someone who is worth about three billion?” His jaw dropped.

“How did I not know this? Your house was roomy but never flashy, and your mom had no job. Your dad was an architect.”

“You never asked? I don’t flaunt my money. I own stock in several multimillion dollar companies. I also own quite a bit of land around here, and the land my childhood home sits on. A young family lives there, they have two little boys and a dog.” He gave me a look and I laughed. “Would you rather move into my old apartment?” He shook his head.

“We can put up some walls. I just never needed them.” I rolled my eyes and resumed unpacking.

 

As the weeks passed Derek finally admitted defeat and we decided to look for an apartment together.

“Any luck yet?” Haley asked on our break on Thursday night. 

“Kind of hard since his male pride won’t take not being able to pay for half the rent.” I took a sip of my water.

“Your budget is vastly different than his.”

“I know that. I am just frustrated. We could have moved back to my old apartment.”

“Where Dylan is your next door neighbor? Anyone think he could be jealous?”

“Besides you?” She nodded. “I have given it some thought.” I threw back the rest of my water and headed back to the stage. The beginning of Walking in a Winter Wonderland began playing and Ryan took the mic. Christmas was two weeks away. 

I stood at the base of the stage and involved the crowd in the performance. The entire place sang along and cheered as the song came to a close. I hopped on the stage as Ryan moved over. I grabbed my head set and handed him his. The next song was a duet. My Song for You played softly. 

Didn’t know what to get you  
Ordinary just wouldn’t do  
But I just found the perfect gift   
For you

Our voices harmonized from years of practice. I smiled with him as we moved about the stage and danced slowly. The band was smiling. Every so often everyone would make the joke that Ryan and I should date. I only had eyes for Derek though. 

He had to be the only one that could have ever captured my heart. 

Ryan smiled at me as we sang the last chord. The entire place was silent for just a moment, and then they clapped. Ryan hugged me and then he jumped down to allow the girls up next to me. 

I proudly sang the beginning of It’s Not Christmas Without You. Everyone was in a jolly mood and I couldn’t help be infected by it. Haley was dancing behind the bar as she mixed a drink for a very familiar muscular frame with dark hair I could just run my fingers through. I laughed as he turned around and waved with his drink. 

I blew him a kiss and then waited for the opening chords of All I Want For Christmas to ring through the speakers. I looked directly at him, smiling as I rocked out. I jumped down and twirled around with a few of the male dancers that had scattered around the dance floor. I eventually made my way to Derek and yanked on his arm until he gave in to me.

I felt like I was home in his arms. He twirled as I sang. The dancers had coupled up and began dancing and I silently showed Derek the steps to the simple dance. I was laughing by the time the song ended. He kissed me and then leaned his head against mine. The crowd around us clapped and the girls automaticly ran to him once he was released from my arms. 

He brushed them off like they were vermin. I had to feel touched by his nature to not let anyone close, because he let me close. It was a privilege to know him as well as I did. 

The group was getting ready for the next song and I got a nod that my mic was off. I walked over to Haley, who was pouring another drink for my Sourwolf. 

“Do you remember that night when your mom had put on a Christmas CD and asked us to help bake cookies? We started to dance around because it was just so much fun. You refused to let anyone else to dance with me. You claimed that I was your best friend, so you got to dance with me.”

“I remember. I only told the others no since I wanted to hold you. I was a horny 15 year old.” An idea popped in to my head. 

“Hey, instead of finding a new apartment, we could rebuild the Hale house!”

“No, we can’t.” I had promised to not read his thoughts so this caught me by surprise. 

“Why?”

“Well for one, I don’t own the land anymore.”

“I can buy it back. Derek it is where you grew up. It is where this pack can have privacy and an actual home.”

“I told you that I don’t want to have you pay for all of it.”

“You have to get your pig head out of your ass and let me do something that will make us both happy. You are supposed to be my partner, that is what Mates means idiot.” I walked to the opening in the bar and started to help Haley with the drinks while I rested a bit. 

“Rylee, please just listen to me just his once.” He sent a pleading look to Haley. “Help me out here.”

“Unlike you, I know not to piss her off. I am going no where near that girl until her claws are so far retracted that she is scratching her armpit with them.” I smirked a bit at her comment. 

“Rylee, can you at least talk to me about this like an adult?”

“So what now I am one of your puppies? In case you forgot I am 26 fucking years old! Only a few months younger than you. Now would you like a life preserver before you drown or do you just want to keep pouring sand in your boxers.”

“So he is a boxers man? Hm, figured he would go commando,” Haley laughed as she walked behind me to get to the rum. I swatted her as she passed back behind me with the bottle. 

“Rylee, you are needed on stage.” Ryan had run up behind Derek. “Whoa what did I just interrupt?” 

“Nothing important. Look Derek have fun sleeping on the couch tonight. I will surely enjoy the king size of bed that I get all to myself.” I could see him trying to control his wolf. I blew him a kiss, and flicked him off as I turned back to the stage. 

I was up on stage for the next twenty minutes. The jingle bells would be stuck in my head for weeks. 

The outfits of the performers would get more and more Christmas themed as the holiday got closer. I only had on a red tank top that night. 

Derek stuck around, as his scent lingered in my nose. The night drew to a close around one am. He found me in the back grabbing my jacket and helmet. 

“I am sorry for everything that came out of my mouth earlier. It is just ingrained in me to take care of you, not the other way around.”

“I know, and I understand. But do you think Laura or your mom would let you get away with those comments?”

“Not even a chance. Laura would have bit me and my mom would have slapped the back of my head.” Thinking of Laura made my heart hurt a bit.

“Derek, I want to rebuild what you lost. I want to be the one to give you back what can be restored. I want out pups to grow up there.”

His face lit up and his eyes flew up to mine. “Our pups? You really want to have my pups?” 

I put my jacket in my helmet and put it on the bench. I grabbed his neck and pulled his lips down to mine. I moaned as his tongue worked magic on my senses. The shivers that were sent down my back should have been criminal. 

“I want to have them. I always dreamed of us married, with lots of little monsters running around. Every time I thought of that I would smile and be very hopeful. Now that you are mine, I am not giving up until I have that. So please can you just go along with it? It will be far less painful for you.” 

He smiled at me. “So you want to buy the house I grew up in and rebuild it? I guess I really have no argument. My pride can be regained when you are the mother of my children.”

“Your masculinity is under no threat from me. I love it far too much.” I brought his lips down to mine again and wound my fingers into his hair. “Let’s go home,” I whispered against his lips.


	8. A Little Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rylee realizes that she needs to really get to know the new Derek

Derek and I got the land back and we met with a few contractors to go over the plans for the house. Only a few changes would be made from the original house plans, mostly cosmetic things. I couldn’t contain my excitement when Derek let me have my giant soaking tub, and I gave him a shower big enough for five people. It was only ever going to have us though, but the room was a nice perk. 

Christmas would be spent in the loft, since it was a lot of work. So Haley and I took our next Monday off to go shopping. “Derek is so hard to shop for. He never says anything positive about anything.”

“Well what does he dislike the least?” I laughed and pointed at her. 

“What would I do without you my lovely?”

“Crash and burn…” I smiled. “What did you get him while you we growing up?”

“What do you want a list?”

“Why not it would help you think?”

“Well age twelve was the first Christmas together. I got him a little stuffed wolf. Age thirteen was a framed picture of his family and me. At fourteen, hm, I think that was the year of the Wolfman, I got him the poster. Fifteen was a CD of all the songs we both   
loved, he played that thing nonstop and told me it was only a perk of the gift that it drove Laura and Cora nuts. 

“Sixteen was a crescent moon key chain for the Camaro. Seventeen I think was the t-shirt that had taken me three months to find. He had fallen in lust with an actress on one of the shows we would binge watch. I got a shirt with the logo of the show on it and got her to sign in for him. Eighteen was the year we both lost so much, so Christmas was not such the highlight. I got him a small bracelet with the triskelion on it.” 

She nodded along with me as I spoke. “Seems like you are the best gift giver ever.” 

“I just knew him really well. Now I am getting to know the man he has become, so I have no idea what to buy.” We walked down the street with a few bags on our arms with little gifts for the few people we were friends with at work. 

“I am having a hard time thinking of something for Ryan.” I was confused for a moment until it dawned on me. 

“No way, you like him! I am your best friend and I can read minds, how did I miss that?”

“I am not very vocal around people normally? He is such a dork, but it is so cute. You know him much more than me.”

“Just because I am the last girl who will take pity on him to pretend to be his date does not mean I know him well.” She frowned. Then she smiled, and gave me a look. “Oh I know what that look means. That is cheating.”

“No it is helping out a friend. Please Ry, you could just take a peek for me.” I stopped walking, and looked at her. 

“You are talking about invading his mind. I use it for my own purposes and you get incredibly righteous on me. So you want me to do that for you?”

“You’re right. I am sorry. I shouldn’t be asking. Besides it is your gift not mine. I am just going to have to try and figure it out on my own.”

We continued walking and I could feel the pleading aura around her. I couldn’t stand it after a while. “I will take one look, and then you will leave me alone!”

She jumped for joy. “I promise!” I stood still and closed my eyes. I found Ryan in his apartment and he was looking at his fridge. He was trying to figure out what to make for dinner. He looked over at his counter and it had a picture of Ryan, Haley, and myself standing around in the rehearsal room. He had it framed in his favorite color of green. 

I searched harder, coming up with nothing. That is until he picked up the picture and walked to his bed room. I saw that he set the picture next to his bed and opened the drawer. He pulled out a jewelry box and I saw the diamond earrings inside. 

“Haley, I hope you love them.” I was so shock by what I saw that I was shocked back to my own mind. Haley looked at me and had concern on her face.

“Are you okay?”

“I am fine, just was startled.”

“So what did you find out?”

“Ryan has a present for you. I am not telling you what it is, you will have to wait. I will say though that you better find something very special.” 

“Really?”

“I would go for something music related because it is his passion.” We continued shopping the rest of the day and I said goodbye to her as I met up with Derek at a local diner for dinner. 

“Hey Captain Sourwolf.” I kissed his cheek and sat across from him in the booth.

“Hello to you to.”

“You really need to come up with a name for me. It is a bit sad.”

“You just stole Stiles’ name for me. So you have no originality.”

“I have plenty, buddy.” He groaned and I stuck my tongue out at him. I sipped at my water and he just stared out the window. “Something interesting out there?”

“Not really, just trying to not think about the bags you have.”

“Relax your present isn’t in them. I got a bunch of stuff for my friends from work. Have you gotten yours for me?”

“Not yet, since I can’t think of anything. I bet you have found something that is going to knock my socks off and I got nothing.”

“I haven’t found anything yet. I used to know you so well, and now I am getting to know the new you.”

“So I won’t have to try and top the Rylee, Queen of the Christmas Bow?” I laughed. I shook my head and he smiled. 

“I will still beat you! I am the reigning Queen!”

“Prepare to eat dirt because I am dethroning you.’

“Funny, I never thought you were very Queenly.” He tossed me a look. I smirked and tilted my head. “So let’s make this a bit more fun. I have promised to not read your mind so this is entirely fair. Whoever get’s the better gift for the other gets to pick the paint color for our bedroom.” 

“Oh you are on!” We shook hands across the table, a determined glint in both of our eyes. 

 

 

I walked into the rehearsal space the next day and a stereo was playing a song with a heavy beat. I set my bag down and took off my boots. I joined in the fray of moving bodies and danced with Ryan. He pulled me aside and grabbed something out of his bag. It was the earrings.

“Rylee, you know Haley the best here, and I am wondering if you think she will like these.” He opened the box and seeing something through another’s eyes is not like looking through my own. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

“She will love them. Trust me she is really shy but once you get her to open up, she is the best person you could ever have in your life.” He hugged me and quickly put the box away as we were called to attention.

“As you all know we are working on our Christmas show, but I have some good news from the boss man himself. The club is usually only closed on the 24th and 25th. This year it is closed from the 20th to the 30th!” Everyone cheered. 

“We will have our final show until the New Year on the 19th. So i expect all of you to work extra hard on it. Rylee, I am going to ask you to sing your heart out like I know you can since you are the best female singer here. Ryan will be your duet partner.” I high fived Ryan and then continued with rehearsal. 

Derek came in with about ten minutes left. He stood in the corner with his normal leather jacket on. I smiled when I could, and the people who were not participating were trying to get his attention. 

He was trying to be nice to the people I work with, but all it did was make me almost become the green eyed monster literally. Eli, the choreographer called it and I walked over to him. “Hey baby.” I plastered my lips to his and I could feel his surprise and confusion. 

When I was finished, I backed up one step and wound my fingers around his neck. “Hello to you to.” He looked down at me, I smiled as the others dispersed. 

“Claim made.” He smiled at me.

“Was someone jealous? You know I only have eyes for you.’

“I was since some of the lovely people I work with have a history of not caring if it is not theirs. They at least know not to touch what is mine.” I grinned up at him as he kissed me again. 

“So, what was that last one?”

“It was the final number from the Christmas show. I am amping up All I Want For Christmas. You can’t miss this one.” He grabbed my bag and my hand and walked me back to my bike. 

“Race you home?” I winked at him and grabbed my helmet and jumped on my bike. He took my bag and tossed it in his trunk. I revved my engine and took off.


	9. Like Old Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Passion is what this fire is made of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to try my hand at some smut, not to sure how it turned out, so let me know.

Once we got home, we went directly for the bed. My shirt was on the floor within 30 seconds and Derek seemed to be in the same rush. He scooped me up and carried me to the bed where he removed my panties and my bra. I was entirely bare to him. He growled and kissed down my abs. I raked my nails up his back and he was arching back into it. 

My feral side came out and I bit down on his neck. I could taste the blood that rushed into my mouth and it was like a drug. The lust and desire he was feeling was in his blood. Derek groaned as I latched on and shimmied his hips and removed his boxers. 

He rolled on a condom and roughly pushed in to me. I took control and rolled over so I could ride him. “Oh…” That was all he could get out as I sank down to the hilt. 

“You have no idea how amazing you feel.” I moaned. He bucked up in to me and I threw my head back. His claws were digging in to my hips and that only added to my lust. 

“Harder.” I slammed down on him and laid my body along his to feel his body move with mine. I was close already but that just brought me to the edge. “Fuck Der, make me see stars.” He rolled over and crashed his body against mine. In mere seconds I was coming. 

As my body constricted around his I could feel his member twitch and release. When he was rung dry, he collapsed on me. We both had a sleepy smile. 

“I don’t think I will ever get used to having you.” I smiled up as I spoke. I stroked him face and he kissed me. 

“I feel the same. I can’t believe we could have done this so long ago, and that I let you walk away from me after graduation.”

“You went to New York, and I stayed here. You needed to get away. I totally understood then and I still do now. You are here now and that is all that matters.” He moved off me and moved on to his side. He pulled the sheet up over his hips and over my chest. When he settled again he put a hand to his neck.

“I never thought you would be much of a biter.” I giggled. 

“Can’t say I ever really have been. Most of the guys I have been with will do the whole hickey thing, but I tend not to give them any. You are different.”

“Good, I would hope you would not compare me to all the other guys you have slept with.”

“You say that like I have had dozens. I have slept with maybe nine guys.”

“But multiple times for each, so it might as well be dozens.” I stuck my tongue out at him. He moved his thumb across my lips and down around the sides. “You have my blood smeared around your mouth.” 

“And you have it smeared on your neck.” I kissed him and it felt like the beginning of round two when the door was shoved open. “Learn to knock ass holes.” I made sure my chest was covered and I saw Stiles and Scott entering the loft. 

“Whoa, eye full.” Stiles covered his eyes. I growled and moved to my dresser for my clothes. I took the shirt with me and left Derek to fend for himself.

“If you don’t like seeing it than learn to knock stupid.” Derek pulled on his boxers and pants. Scott was looking us over and saw the red smears on both of us. 

“Why are you both red?” I could see the gears turning. “Did you really? That is just demented.” 

“One, we are dating and both consenting adults. Two, don’t knock it till you try it. And three, you need to mind your own damn business.” I grabbed a tank top and pulled it on over my head. Then I found one of Derek’s flannel shirts and shrugged it on. My shorts were on and I turned to the boys. 

“What did they do?” I went to my night stand and grabbed a Kleenex to wipe off my face. I tossed the box at Derek and he caught it without looking. 

“Stiles, you are the one who usually sees these things before me. They bit each other.”

“No, she bit me, there is a difference.” I shot Derek a look at his words. Stiles took in the dried blood around my mouth and on Derek’s neck. 

“Holy, you drew blood? I have heard of biting during sex, but you broke skin.”

“Stiles, you usually have to chuck the normal rules out the window when it comes to werewolves. When it comes to mates, the other’s scent and the taste of their blood is actually   
highly addictive.” I rolled my eyes as I sat on the end of the bed and watched Derek. 

“That is just sick.” I glared at Stiles. He blushed and turned to Scott. “Why don’t you tell them why we are here?”

“Isaac was out on a run during lunch, and he bumped in to a leggy blonde. She started flirting, and being a teenage boy he takes the bait. It was Jenna. She figured out that he knew you.” 

I stood up and started pacing. “How bad is she really? She was the bully in high school but that was 8 years ago.”

“Jenna was a royal bitch. She decided the first day of freshman year that she was going to sleep with me and anyone who got in her way was expendable. Rylee is my best friend. She was the main obstacle. So Rylee became a target. Being who she is she didn’t take that lightly, so Rylee decided that sleeping with Andrew, Jenna’s older brother, was the best way to handle things.”

“One, he was hot, and I was seventeen. Two, you laughed when you found out, so don’t sound so righteous.” Derek rolled his eyes at me. I turned to the boys and continued speaking. “Jenna hates me with every fiber in her being. I read her mind; she wants me to suffer for the humiliation I did to her in high school.”

“Well then, I guess it is a good thing we told you.” I shooed them out the door and turned to Derek. 

“I am going to call in sick tonight; they can get by without me. Ryan can cover for me. I want to be here in case she decides to come after you.”

“I don’t need protecting. You should go to work.” I ran over to him and pounced. He fell back against the bed with me on top. 

“I dare you to say that again. I love you, and I don’t want anyone or anything to hurt you.” I kissed him and the hunger that had started earlier came back full force. I rutted against   
him and felt the delicious sensations from the friction. My hands made my way down his torso and my hands found his pants button. 

I slipped my hand inside and caressed his dick. He was fully participating. His hands grabbed my ass and he massaged the surrounding area. I tossed my head back, my hair flying around. His tongue found my pulse and this time he teased his fangs against my neck. 

“Too many layers,” he growled out. I pushed at his jeans and boxers until they were hanging by his ankles. I pushed off my shorts and he moved my panties aside. His fingers searched and found my core and all I could do was make nonsensical sounds. 

We were both to impatient to remove anything more. He entered and I felt like I was being split in half. I tightened my core and he moaned. Grinding down, we both exploded, since he chose that moment to bite my neck. 

I can say from experience, biter or bitee, both are absolutely amazing.


	10. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenna finally makes her move....

“Did you say you loved me?” I had just walked out of the shower and Derek was standing in the middle of the floor. I froze my hand rubbing the towel on my hair. I was only in my underwear. He was looking at me like I had no way of getting out of it.

“Thinking back, I am not sure, since you kind of rattled my brain.” I hoped he would take my answer when I moved over to my dresser and grabbed a tank top and one of my christmas shirts. It read “Keep Calm and Define Naughty”. 

“Rylee, I know how you avoid things. You compliment and hope they don’t notice you didn’t answer. I am your best friend. Now I am going to ask again, and I want a real answer not just a go around.” 

“Fine, I did. And I am not going to take it back. I have had a crush on you almost my entire life. I think I fell for back when we were twelve years old.” I pulled on some jeans. He stepped closer to me and placed his hands on my cheeks and forced me to look at him. 

“I can’t believe how happy I am to hear you say that. I have loved you in one way or another since the day we met.” I searched his eyes, hoping that all I would find was honesty. I didn’t even try to read his mind since all I saw was his pure sincerity. 

Growing up I had gotten in to the habit of reading minds to figure out if someone was lying to me. I didn’t even think about it when I heard Derek say those words, “I love you Rylee.” I pulled him in for a deep kiss. 

We only broke apart when we heard clapping. I looked over his shoulder and saw Jenna. I reacted and spread my hands out to my side ready to act. 

“Wasn’t that sweet? Little Rylee finally managed to manipulate her way into even Derek’s pants.” I glared at her. 

“I didn’t need to do anything. He actually cares about me. I know that is such a foreign concept to someone like you Jenna.”

“You were always a slut. My brother is married now. His wife is amazing, like a big sister to me. Hunter was a stupid teenager when he did you. I was holding out hope that Derek wouldn’t be as dumb.” 

“How dare you insult her.” Derek stepped forward. “I actually love her. You on the other hand wouldn’t know love if it bitch slapped you. Ever since I met you Jenna, you have been an annoying, obnoxious, thorn in my side and I couldn’t wait to get rid of. I have hated you ever since you started hurting Rylee. Just because you don’t have any real friends in your life doesn’t mean Rylee is like you. 

“You may not be even close to being loved, but I love Rylee. She was never the reason that I rejected you several times. The reason you never got very far was because you are an ugly person. Your insides are repulsive and I wouldn’t tap that if I was given a billion dollars.” Derek was standing above her, glaring down. 

I could sense the fear and pain that radiated of her. “I think it is time for you to leave our home.” I stepped up behind Derek as I spoke. “But just for my own curiosity, what did you hope to accomplish by coming here? It was fairly obvious that Derek doesn’t like you.”

“I wanted revenge for the humiliation and pain that you inflicted on me graduation day.”

“Sometimes you can’t get what you want, especially if you are a rotten person. Now leave.” She moved to the door, and stopped her hand on the door jam.

“Derek, I am a lawyer now, far better off than a club singer.”

“You think this is about money? I love Rylee Jenna. And besides, you have nothing on Rylee.”

“Oh really how so?”

“Your money is pocket change to mine. I am worth about three billion.” Her jaw dropped and she walked out the door with a huge huff.

“But to me you are priceless.” Derek whispered in my ear as his arms wound around my waist. I sighed and pressed back into him. 

“I love you Derek Hale.” 

“And I love you Rylee Wolfe.” He kissed my neck and I felt a shiver. I tilted my head to the side and grinned as he took full advantage. This continued for a bit until we were interrupted again. 

The door slid open and the pack filed in. “God, can’t a girl have one fucking orgasam around here?” I hissed. Derek laughed and moved away from me. He tossed the remote for the tv at Stiles and made his way to the fridge to grab some soda. I felt a bit   
abandoned. 

I landed on the couch arm and sighed. Allison looked at me and shared a sympathetic smile. I noticed a new face in the crowd. “Girl next to Scott, your name?” The girl looked up and stared at me a moment. Then she pointed to herself. “Yes you.”

“I am Kira. And you don’t need to worry, I know about all the pack things.” 

“So that is why you are here. I am Rylee, Derek’s mate.” She smiled and I winked at her. She blushed a bit and I smiled. Once Derek had collected all the drinks and snacks he sat down in an armchair and pulled me into his lap. I couldn’t stop laughing, and everyone was smiling at us. 

The movie of the night was Christmas themed and I begged to play a movie called Mistle-tones. They all finally agreed when I pulled out my teeth. Derek took no convincing. They all enjoyed it immensely. I sung along with all the songs, and even danced a bit to the chagrin of my love. 

The movies continued on into the a.m. And we all enjoyed every moment. I felt at home among the group. I was just hoping that Christmas and moving into the Hale house would only make me feel even more at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have Netflix, you should give Mistle-tones a go. It is really a lovely movie and it is just right for Christmas


	11. Christmas Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rylee has to perform for the Rylander's Christmas show...

Derek and I hauled in the tree, and I brought out all of my Christmas decorations. “We are so behind.”

“You know I hate the work that goes into decorating, since it is coming down in a few weeks anyways.” I turned to see him trying to untangle a string of lights. 

“Look Sourwolf, do it for me since you love me and want to see me smile. Also, if you don’t, I am not giving you any tail until we move.” He glared at me and stopped wrestling with the wire.

“You make it sound like I am some sort of sex addict. I can go without it.” I looked at him with one eyebrow raised. His eyes narrowed and then he sighed. “You promised you wouldn’t read my mind.”

“I did, but I don’t have to read your mind to know you that well. You want me.” I stuck my tongue out and he laughed. “Dude, throw them away, they won’t work anyways. All that work will be for nothing.” He found the end and plugged them in to the wall. Of course they didn’t work. “Told you so.”

As he walked past me to get to the trash can he swatted at my ass. I flashed my eyes, teasing him right back. I climbed the little step ladder and started to hang the ornaments on the tree as Derek gave up on the lights. 

Soon after we had the tree lit up and decorated and then we moved on to the large window. I worked on making light walls, strings of lights wrapped around a frame of two by fours. I enjoyed it. The walls were red and green, and it made me laugh because of the color of our wolf eyes. 

Ryan had stopped by to see me and check on me since the night before was when I called in. I told him it was just a bit of drama going on and that I would be back to work that night for our last performance before Christmas. 

He left and I decorated for a few more hours, until I noticed the time. “I have to go change for the show.” 

“Don’t you get dressed at work?”

“Normally, but they want us to really be in the cheer tonight. So I have to change here.” I moved to the closet and I grabbed my dress. It was Santa in a dress. The suit was transformed into a sleeveless red satin, white fur lined, dress belted with a large dark leather belt. 

I pulled on my fishnet stockings and my cream wool boot socks. Once the dress was on, I pulled on some high heeled dark leather boots. I curled my hair and put on my santa hat. A necklace with a mistletoe charm rested around my neck, and a few small bracelets adorned my wrists. 

I had just finished my makeup off with a deep red lip when Derek came in to the bathroom. “My Santa you have changed.” 

“Ha ha, so what do you think?” He looked over me and stepped closer. His hands rested on my hips. 

“You just made me want Christmas to come that much faster. Can I just have you for my present?” 

“Two things, if you ruin my lipstick by kissing me, I will kill you. And don’t think by saying that you can get me thinking that you only want me. Since we have that bet, saying that could be a good way for you to win.” He sighed and smiled at me as his forehead rested on mine. 

I was humming a bit and he began to sway with me. He did a small dip and I couldn’t help but laugh. “I love you Derek.”

“And I love you to.” I looked at the time over his shoulder and froze. “What’s wrong?”

“I need to go, like now.” I grabbed my jacket and then looked down at my dress. It was a bit short for me to ride my bike. “Shit.” 

“Now what?” 

“You need to drive me. I can’t ride like this.”

“Hm, I find it sexy.” I glared at him.

“Would you find it quite as sexy if every guy, or girl who is so inclined, seeing my panties and the fishnets? I doubt even a brooding wolf such as you would enjoy all of your mate on display for whoever looks.” He glared at me. I smirked. Moving to the door he grabbed his keys and jacket. I couldn’t help but laugh. 

 

Ryan and Haley were fully making out the second I walked into the studio backstage. There were lockers along the wall. I banged around so they would get the hint. Ryan blushed and Haley hid her face in his shoulder. 

“Glad you guys are together, but I were you I would save the PDA for the professionals.” Ryan stuck his tongue out at me. “Haley, he loves you.” The thoughts were practically screaming at me. 

“How did you know that?” Ryan looked at me shocked. 

“Do you think?” I knew what she was asking. She was wondering if he would love her even if he found out about her.

“I don’t think, I know.” I winked at her and Ryan looked at us both in confusion. “Do it, he is so head over heels I feel like his brain is screaming at me.”

“Look, you both need to explain, now, or I am going to go crazy.”

“Hard to, since you already are. Anyways, Haley should I or would you like the honors?”

“You.” I smiled to reassure her. 

“Ryan, have you ever believed in the supernatural?”

“You mean like ghosts?”

“More like werewolves?”

“When I was a kid, I haven’t really given it much thought recently.” 

“Well, you might want to give it some thought.” I flashed my eyes and he gasped. 

“I must be crazy.”

“Maybe, but I am hardly one to judge. Considering most of my life has been spent pining away for the son of the alpha that bit me, I can hardly support the claim of mental health.” 

“Hold up. Alpha?”

“Well it is Derek now, but yes. I was bitten at the age of 12 and I am a werewolf. Haley is one as well, only not for as long. She was bitten about a year ago. It really is not that bad. Ask us anything you want, I promise to be completely honest.” 

Ryan was frozen in place. He looked at me then at Haley and then took a step back and brought his hands around himself. He seemed to be holding himself, protecting himself. “Can you hurt people?”

“Yes, we can, but we learn not to. There are some like us that choose that way of life, and we want no part of it. We don’t hunt, we just want to blend.”

“Have you hurt someone?” 

“Rylee, I can’t speak for her. I however have not harmed out of anything but my own protection. Rylee taught me how to protect myself against hunters, those who think we are monsters that only want to kill people for sport. I have not hurt anyone with my added abilities.” Haley was looking at Ryan as she spoke.

“I however have always been the vindictive one in this group. I am not proud of it but I recently beat up Derek’s uncle, but when you hear his rap sheet, you won’t judge.” I smiled and leaned against the lockers. “Ryan, we haven’t hurt anyone. And both of us did not choose this life, it was thrust upon us. Derek was born in to it, and I hope you will not hold that against him. 

“We are special, and there is nothing wrong with that. I understand if you need a moment. I do have one thing to say though. Haley is no different than twenty minutes ago. She is the same sweet girl that would cry if she ever hurt someone. I mean come on, she cries at happy movies. I promise you, she is the one you fell for and I promise you that will never change.” 

I readjusted my outfit and made a move for the door to give them some time. “Wait.” I turned back at Ryan’s voice. “How do you know that I am in love with her?”

“Because my eyes flash green, I have a special gift. I can read your mind. I promise that I try not to since it is most of the time too much. I will peek every now and then, just because I have the gift, and it would be a waste and extremely difficult to not use it. Still, I am the same girl. I am not some monster that is going to ruin your life.” 

I exited the door and went to audio to get set up for the night. When I finally was all set to go, I jumped up on to the stage, to the roar of a crowd that was filling in. “Hello to you all! I am so glad to see all your happy faces with me tonight. I am sure that many of you know who I am, and know the rules that come from the Christmas show. I am still going to state it all again so everyone, especially the new people in the house, knows what is going on.

“Here at Rylander’s, we have our annual Christmas show. It is amazing. I am Rylee Wolfe, and I will be one of your MCs tonight. The other is Ryan, and he is floating out there somewhere. Ryan give me a shout from your place in the crowd.” 

Ryan spoke into his mic, “I would be right here, next to some beautiful ladies. To bad that I have a girlfriend this Christmas. Anyways, the rules are as follows…”

 

#1 Have as much fun as you can

#2 When under the mistletoe that has been placed throughout the place you must kiss. (Within reason)

#3 Drinks have different names tonight, make sure to order the right one….

#4 Respect the performers, they will be out in the crowd dancing and are not to be harmed or touched in anyway. (Unless the performers ask you to join in.)

#5 Get home safe for Christmas!

 

“Five rules, simple and easy. I can follow them, how about you Rylee?”

“I am not to sure, since there are some hot people that are going to be up on this stage with us tonight. I will do my best though. So is everyone here ready to meet the fabulous people who will be the entertainment tonight?” The crowd cheered. 

“I say they are. First a shout out to our bartenders of the night, Jacob, Logan, and Haley! They will be providing the liquid courage and the therapy if you find yourself in need.”

“Now, we all would be having a hard time if it wasn't for out amazing band, Kelly on drums, Heather on lead guitar, Roger on bass, and Yvonne on the keyboard! I will be performing tonight, and so will Ryan, but we have a few more friends that will be joining us. Tyler, Kevin, Jamie, Waverly, and Samantha.”

“I for one am proud to be with this great group of people. Now to kick the party off, Kevin will you do the honors?” Kevin jumped up and the band kicked into gear.


	12. Home for the Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan needs some questions answered

I took the stage for the last song of the night. I was still rocking my santa dress and the headset. I loved the cheers that happened when the band began the song. 

 

I don’t want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need

I don’t care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know

Darling make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you…

 

I looked directly at Derek as I sang the beginning melody. He smiled and I had to laugh as it started to pick up the pace. I jumped down off the stage and began dancing in the crowd. I danced with some of the singers that had joined the crowd, just like the many other times I had sung it. 

This time however I would dance most with Ryan, sadly not my mate. We did a sort of swing style dance and it made everyone cheer. Ryan had on a santa hat, and the same red tux from the beginning of the night. 

I pushed my vocal runs, and really put my all in to the song. I was pushing so hard I wasn’t sure if I would have a voice the next day. In the last vocal run I stopped the dance dead and stood in the middle of the crowd and belted. Everyone around me cheered and I bowed at the end. 

Ryan and I ran back to the stage and the cheers were loud enough to make your ears ring. We both took another bow and I locked eyes with Derek. He whispered, “I love you,” just loud enough that I could hear him over the crowd. I smiled directly at him. 

“So sadly that amazing show stopper is the end of our show.” The crowd booed. 

“Hey now, there is no need to be sad. We will be back after Christmas with all of your favorite songs. But for now, from all of us here at Rylander’s, Merry Christmas!” We received applause and the crowd paid tabs, grabbed items, and made for the door. 

“Hey Rylee your mic is off,” Andy our sound guy yelled over to me, I gave him my headset and turned to Ryan.

“So I imagine by your announcement earlier in the night you are okay with all this?” Ryan handed over his mic and hopped down. 

“You're the one who can read minds, you tell me.” He grabbed my waist and helped me down. 

“Look, I don’t read minds of friends. It is an invasion of privacy. I even promised Derek that I wouldn’t because then we could have a halfway normal relationship. I will make you the same promise if it helps at all.” 

“I am adjusting. I decided that my life could use some adventure. Haley is worth it. Plus you could never see her as a monster, she would hurt herself before anyone else.”

“Glad to hear it. I am proud of you. Any questions?”

“So are you guys like the only during the full moon kind and you turn in to real wolves, or what?”

I laughed, “That is a bit hard to answer. On one hand we can shift whenever we want, and sometimes when we don’t want. But only select few of us can transform into actual wolves. Derek’s mom, Talia, she was able to, but I don’t know if it is genetic. She was one in a million.”

“You talk about her as if she were your mom.”

“In a way she was. She was my pack mom. She gave me a quote that has gotten me through some pretty hard times. Never be sad about the magnificent beast you control. Let it be your savior and freedom.” We walked back to the locker room. 

“That is amazing. Another question, who was the one who bit you?”

“Only an alpha has the ability to turn a human into a werewolf. So that would mean that it would be Talia. She was the alpha back when I was twelve.”

“Okay, so is Derek your boyfriend really or is he just pack?”

“Derek is my mate. It is like dating, but wolves mate for life. So he is stuck with me.” I saw the fear flash in his eyes. “Okay, hold on a sec. Calm down, I can hear your heart beating like a jackhammer. Haley is a wolf, yes, but that doesn’t mean that you are her mate. Not all mates find each other. But that doesn’t mean that you aren’t, since not all wolves have mates that are wolves.”

“Speaking of that, is there anyway I could…”

“I am going to stop you right there. The bite is a gift, and should not be taken lightly. It is permanent. There is no way out of it, and you have to be absolutely certain. Derek would be the one who would have to bite you. It is not pleasant, and hurts like fucking hell. That is even putting it nicely. 

“One day, if you give it a great deal of thought and you are absolutely positive about it, we can talk. Until then though, you need to just learn to be human in a superhuman world.”

“Fine.” We entered the locker room and Haley ran over to us. She kissed Ryan and then hugged me. Once they left, I grabbed my things and met Derek out on the empty dance floor. 

“Hey you.” He smiled as he took me in his arms. 

“By the way, I love you to.”

“I am glad you caught that. Makes me feel special to you.”

“Nothing could be more truthful.” I smiled at him as his lips found mine. “But after a long night of singing, and dancing, I would like to go home and fall into that large bed of ours and sleep for a magical twelve hours.”

“Not sure if I can provide the magical request, but I can give you a ride home to your bed.” 

“Oh it will be magical if you join me.” 

“Oddly, I am tired as well, even though I have no right to be compared to you.” I laughed and took his hand. We walked out to his car and I almost fell asleep on the way home. 

 

 

Derek ended up carrying me from the car to bed, and I am sure he had great pleasure in taking off my costume. He crawled in bed beside me and I was out like a light with his heart below my ear. 

When I woke the next morning, or more like noon, I found the other side of the bed to be cold. I grew worried and pushed my hair behind my ear to listen for him. I moved around and found a note on his night stand. 

 

Rylee,  
I just went out to get your gift. Your show last night inspired me. I am winning that bet.   
Love you, Sourwolf

 

I laughed at his use of the nickname. I laid back down and stared up at the ceiling. My thoughts wandered to my lack of ideas for his gift. I used to just know, and he always would love it. I felt a bit like a failure, not knowing what to get him. 

My phone began vibrating and I looked over to find Haley’s name on display. “Hello?”

“Hey, how did you sleep?”

“Wonderfully, since I had my wolf pillow, how about you?”

“I didn’t get much sleep actually.” I smiled and laughed. “It is not funny.”

“Oh yeah, you can’t read minds. It is incredibly funny from my end. I bet you know what I am thinking.”

“I do, and I would tell you to get your mind out of the gutter but it seems to be duct taped to it. Anyways, I have a question. Could you get the pack together? I feel like Ryan should get a crash course.”

“Are you sure that is smart?”

“Smart or not, I want him to know the real me and this way he can see everything.” 

“I can, but I want you to help me with something first.”

“What’s that?”

“I still need Derek’s gift, and I had a random idea that I am thinking might bear fruit.” 

“May I ask what this idea is?”

“I was thinking about how when we were little I knew what to give him because I knew him so well. So I was thinking of finding a piece of our past and bring it back for him. His mom had a painting of a wolf family, and I was thinking it might help him right   
now.” 

“You really do love him don’t you?” I smiled.

“I can’t imagine my life without him in it. I would die.” 

“In that case, you have a deal.”

“Get dressed ready for the woods. You haven’t had much of a pack besides me, so you are going to be put through your paces.” She laughed. I hung up and got up out of the bed. I grabbed an apple for breakfast then took a shower. 

My hair was thrown up in to a messy bun once it was dry. I was in jeans and a tank top when Haley arrived. I pulled on some much abused chucks and my leather jacket. With that I texted Derek what I was up to and then was out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, Christmas is a huge deal in my family and I had no time to write. Let me know what you think.


	13. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Christmas rolls around

The woods was fun, having grown up there. Derek was a good teacher for all those younger wolves, and I spent most of my time helping out Haley. Ryan asked questions when ever we took a break and he even asked if he could spar with one of us. 

“Hell no. You could get seriously hurt.”

“You guys are not actually hurting each other so why not? It would be nice to see the power up close.”

I turned to Derek and jumped up as if getting a piggy back ride. I spun and he landed flat on his face. I was greeted with a roar and he flipped me over. There was a gash on his arm. “What the hell Ry?”

“I am sorry, but you were the one I knew could control themselves.” I kissed him and then brought Ryan over. I pointed at Derek’s arm. “That is why it looks like we are not leaving any marks.” The wound was healing rapidly. Ryan stared until it was just a patch of smooth skin once more. 

“That is incredible.” He reached out as if to touch Derek, but was met with a growl. He recoiled and moved back to Haley’s side. I smiled. 

“We heal very fast, and our senses are superhuman.”

“Well, ours are, Rylee here can be a sniffer dog for germaphobes.” Scott high fived Stiles for his remark. I flashed my eyes at them and they stopped laughing. 

“This was great, to get to see everything up close. It will take some adjustment.” We broke apart with promises to meet up just after Christmas for a pack party. Stiles ran over to me and it startled me since I had been looking down. I almost ran in to him. 

“Look, sorry for the dog joke. I tend to speak without thinking almost all the time. My dad says I need to learn to shut up.”

“Good lesson to learn.” I moved to step around him but again he stopped me.

“Speaking of my dad, he asked me to invite you and Derek to our Christmas.”

“Why?”

“Well you two don’t have families, and you are all alone here. He just wanted to extend the invite so you wouldn’t feel so left out.”

“I doubt that would be a problem. Since I don’t even know your dad I doubt we will accept. I will talk to Derek though.” Stiles smiled and ran off to his jeep. Derek came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. 

“What did the hyperactive one want?”

“His dad wanted to invite us to Christmas dinner.” I looked over my shoulder at his face.

“Why?”

“Exactly what I asked. They don’t want us to be alone on this of so familial of holidays.”

“How did you spend it last year?”

“I slept until noon, made homemade pizza and lounged all day until I drank my entire wine collection trying to see how much it would take for me to feel different.”

“So you slept and played the tipsy games?”

“You bet your fine ass I did.” He laughed and I kissed his neck. 

“Do you want to go?”

“I don’t know, I have never met the Sheriff.”

“He arrested me once, for my own sister’s murder to. But that was idiot one’s and two’s fault. He is a good guy, has to be to deal with his son.”

“So is that your way of trying to convince me?”

“Maybe, I wouldn’t be opposed to going.” I laughed and turned in his arms.

“Fine, we will go, just so Stiles won't give us that pouty face that makes us want to tear at it.” He laughed with me this time. 

 

 

“Merry Christmas!” Stiles met us at the door on Christmas day, and was too perky to not have missed his morning meds. He pulled us inside and started rambling. Even my hearing was to slow to pick up most of it.

“Excuse the teenager, he need to go take his meds and then peel potatoes. I am John Stilinski. You must be Rylee. The son never told me your last name, just that you are a werewolf.”

“Well then, don’t laugh but my full name is Rylee Wolfe.”

“Interesting. Born or bitten?”

“Bitten, by this one's mom.” I jabbed my finger in to Derek’s side and he glared at me. 

“I hope this isn’t too personal, but what color are your eyes? When you turn?”

“No it is fine. My eyes turn green. Before you ask the next question in the lineup, it means I have a special gift beyond normal wolves. I can read minds. No, I have not read yours, and I won’t if you ask me not to.”

“Good to know. Well dinner is in about two hours, and then we will do our presents. I got something for each of you since you have been a good part of my son’s life and if you didn’t show up today I would have sent them with him to your pack party.”

“I almost forgot.” I pulled out a small box from my bag and handed it over to him. “Stiles will get his later but this is for you. My dad used to talk about you, how you were going to make a difference. I was 18 when my parents died so the last Sheriff came and told me. This was his.”

He opened the box and looked to see my dad’s old pocket watch. He held it up to see the inscription. Tenendum carus, et servire est tueri. “What does that mean?”

“To hold dear, is to protect and serve. His family was all army men. He severed and then met my mom. I want you to have it, mostly because you understand its message, and also because it has a charm on it. Whoever carries it, is protected from curses and magic. I had it spelled by Deaton back when I was 16. My dad carried it until the day he died.”

“I am so honored.” I smiled and then turned to Derek. “Well now that the mushy part is over, how about we find something to watch on the tv?” I laughed. 

“You go work on dinner, I will figure out the tv.” Derek and I walked hand in hand to the living room and found a newer Christmas movie. I snuggled up in to his side as it played and eventually we were joined by the Stilinski men. 

Dinner was amazing, and filled with lots of laughter. I had missed what family had sounded like. After the dishes were done we circled the tree and passed out our gifts. I handed a larger one to Stiles. “Technically this is from both of us, but I remembered where I put it the other day. You can use it more than either of us.”

He unwrapped it to find a wooden chest that had metal detailing. He opened it to find a few old books and my old herbs. “If you are going to be around wolves and cultivate your spark, you need these.”

“Rylee, where did you find this stuff?” He rummaged around and was in awe of what he was finding.

“When Derek’s parent’s died, I think Talia knew that eventually the pack would heal. In the will, she left me over half of the magic supplies and tomes. I have used it some, but you will be able to use it more.” 

Stiles gave me a bracelet and the Sheriff handed me a charm that looked like a wolf. I put the charm on the bracelet and smiled. Derek went last, he turned to me and looked a bit sheepish. 

“When we were growing up you were so scared of your wolf. Then my mom gave you that saying and you lived by it. I was so proud and happy to see you blossom into an amazing person. I was thinking about it the other day and that is when it hit me.” He passed over a jewelry box and I opened it. What was inside made me tear up.

A locket, like the one that had lost in the fire was sitting inside. I had gotten it from my mom and took it off to shower off the mud from training and then forgot to put it back on. I was devastated to have lost it at the same time as most of my pack. 

I opened it up and inside was a picture of my parents, and the other side had “Never be sad about the magnificent beast you control. Let it be your savior and freedom.” inscribed. I climbed into Derek’s lap and wrapped my entire body around his. I buried my face in his neck and shed a few happy tears. 

“You have to teach me how to do that.” Stiles watched me. 

“It takes years of history and lots of loss.” Derek had curled in to me and I sat up. 

“Now my gift looks stupid.”

“I still want it.” I gave a watery laugh and grabbed the package. I sat in his lap as he tore it open and he smiled. “This is perfect. We both got something back that was destroyed in the fire.” He looked down at the painting. “Wait, this one is different.”

“I was hoping you would notice. There is one extra wolf, and she has green eyes.” 

“Because the original was done just after Cora was born!” He kissed me with passion and we gained a few coughs after a moment. “ I am not sure who won that bet now.”

“I think you did. You gave me back a part of my heart.” He smiled down at me.

“So I get to decided our bedroom color!” I laughed and told the other two about the bet and they laughed along with us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so late, my holiday was very busy and I am finally able to get some time to write. Please let me know what you think....


	14. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new year starts and the Hale house is finally finished.

New Years flew by in a flash and before I really could get back into the swing of things at work we were packing up the loft with the help of the pack. Scott was being all cutesy with Kira in the kitchen and Allison, when she wasn't glaring at the back of their heads was talking to Isaac. 

Stiles ran into the loft, his face bright red from exhaustion, and started rambling about how he was so sorry that he was late. I just stared at him, looked him over and then laughed. He blushed beet red and then tried to hid his face. 

“What is going on?” Isaac watched me as he spoke. 

“Use your nose, what is out of place?” The wolves took a deep breath. “He smells like a girl’s perfume. If I am not mistaken Moonlight Path from Bath and Body? What’s her name?”

“Jamie Sanders.” I smiled and walked over to him. I gave him a huge hug and a kiss on his cheek. 

“She is a lucky girl. Just be careful though, this life is not for everyone. I might tease you, but ever since I really got to know you I have felt like I gained a little brother with you. I am an only child, and so are you. I promise, you ever need advice, supernatural or otherwise, I am here.” I spoke softly, only Derek heard us. 

He knew how much I loved his house because it was like having siblings. My parents had decided one was enough. So, getting to know the pack had helped me. They all had become family. 

I went back to my clothes and Scott came over to Stiles. “Bro, what happened to your huge crush on Lydia?”

“I gave up.” 

“Finally!” Lydia cheered. 

“New year, time to move on.” I smiled and told everyone that if we got to the house and started unpacking before dinner I would buy them pizza. They seemed to move faster. 

A few hours later Derek and I landed on our couch at the same time as we listened to the engine of the teen cars drive away. I leaned on to him as he lounged and stroked my hair. “You know I would complain that you are petting me like a dog, but it feels sinful.” His laughter rumbled through his chest. 

“This is amazing. I feel like I am finally home. No more running, and no more pain.” I sighed and rolled over on to my stomach to look him in the eye. 

“You deserve to be happy. I am glad to finally be home again. After high school I felt lost, without you.”

“I am so sorry about that. Laura wanted to get away and she was my sister. I wanted to leave the pain behind. All I managed to do was leave my best friend behind.”

“Don’t apologize. I understand the feeling. My parents had just died, and then your family. I was orphaned twice in the space of six months. Wherever Kate is, I hope that Bitch is being repeatedly beaten and sliced.” I growled.

“I have good news on that front. Kate is dead. I made sure of that. I do have one question for you. Why have you not reacted to the news of Laura dieing?”

“Part of being able to read minds is being able to keep track of people. I knew she was back in town, and the second she died I could no longer hear her. I knew that she had to be dead. There is no other way for someone’s thoughts to completely stop. I was dancing for work and I felt like I had been stabbed in the gut. I collapsed on the floor and Haley ran over and helped me to the locker room. That was the night I met her.”

“I am so sorry.”

“I had experienced it before. When my parents had died, the constant buzz that their thoughts had been vanished. Same with your family. The pain was too much to bear. I had nightmares, remember? I never told you that when you weren't there to sleep by my side, I would wake up with bruises and cuts. I tortured myself. They have to be pretty bad to last all night. The loss of someone’s thoughts is just as painful as the loss of the person.”

“I had no idea.” Derek cradled my face in his hands and I tried to smile for him. “Rylee, do you remember after Paige died? You convinced your parents to let you sleep over at my house for two weeks straight. You did it just so I wouldn't have to be alone with my thoughts. I remember waking up holding you, a lot like I do now. At first I was worried you would get mad, since we were only friends, but then you would snuggle closer. After that moment, whenever you would sleep over we would sleep in my bed and I would wake up with you in my arms.”

“Your mom caught us once. She was checking on us since you had just lost Paige. She came in to your room thinking she would find me on the floor like normal. I had heard you crying as you dreamt, so I had crawled in the bed and wrapped my arms around you. She found us like that and took a picture. I have it framed somewhere in one of these boxes.” 

I stood up and went to one of the boxes that had just remained packed from my old place. I tore open the tape and rummaged for a moment. I pulled it out and showed it to Derek. We were asleep on the bed and curled around each other. The covers laid on us so you could only see our arms and heads. 

“How did I not know about this?”

“I got it in one of the boxes that was willed to me. She kept it next to her bed, along with one of Laura and one of Cora. She wrote me a letter and taped it to this picture. It said that she had this picture because it was the moment that she wished all her kids could have. I was one of the kids in her eyes. She loved me just like you guys. And all this time she knew we were mates.” 

I place the picture on the coffee table and then resumed my place of laying on him. “Welcome home Buddy.”

“Welcome home Beautiful.” I kissed him, and then smiled. I placed my ear to his chest. His heart beat lulled me to sleep. I was startled awake when he moved to carry me to bed. “Let’s spend the first night in our home in our bed.” I slung my arms around his neck and fell back asleep against his shoulder. 

 

 

The next morning felt like a dream. Derek made the food while I made his coffee. I had juice with my eggs. We sat at the breakfast bar and laughed. 

I was only startled out of the feeling when I heard the thoughts that should have been long gone. I stood up and ignored Derek’s questions. I walked through the house pausing to listen, to focus. I got all the way up to the top of the house, the attic. Once inside the door I froze and collapsed. 

Standing in front of me was four people that I thought I would never see again. Derek came up behind me moments later and froze in the doorway mid sentence. 

“Rylee, Derek, I am so glad to see you back here. I know how much pain this place caused you two, but to see it rebuilt is pleasing,” Talia spoke. I was holding my hand to my face over my mouth. 

“Mom, Dad.” I heard Derek’s whisper. 

“Mommy, Daddy,” I sobbed out. My parents smiled from where they were holding hands. “How?”

“We weren't sure. Talia and Dom did it. They said that you needed us. We have been watching you. Your father and I don’t blame you for not telling us about this world. And we laughed when we found out about the charms you placed on our things. Thank you for protecting us.”

“Derek, your father and I are so proud of you. I couldn’t be happier to see you finally with Rylee. To see this place back to its former glory is almost like a balm. It soothes the soul that you want to make this your home, your pack’s home.” Derek was holding me by this point. He had helped me of the floor and then to remain standing. 

“You need to stop blaming yourself for what happened here son. You were young and blind to the evil this world has. We never blamed you for the fire. Laura is beyond proud of you. She has adjusted well up there. She misses you though, wishes she could still be here for you.” Dominic smiled as he walked closer. I wasn't sure if we could touch them. 

He placed a hand on his son’s shoulder and Derek’s eyes flicked over to it. He could feel his dad. 

I ran over to my parents and hugged them. They wrapped their arms around me and I sobbed into their shirts. “Why did you come?”

“Rylee, you are about to go through a very dramatic change. We can’t say more. We are here to remind you that you can handle it. You always were meant for this life. You were fated to be here, to have the gifts you have. You will do great good.”

“We wanted to come to see you up close one more time. We wanted to see our beautiful daughter and to remind her how amazing she is. You made us proud to be your parents.” 

I turned back to Derek. He was still standing where I had left him with his dad. He was staring at his mom. “Derek, you are an amazing alpha. I could not be more proud of you.” Derek walked over to her and wrapped her in his embrace. “We can’t stay long, but we needed to come. Protect her, make sure she doesn’t lose faith in herself with what is to come. You are her anchor, you will be the person who can get through to her.”

“I promise.”

“Good bye. We love you.” They faded into the sunlight and I turned to Derek. I wasn’t sure if I should laugh or cry. He just opened his arms and held me as my body decided that the loss of those thoughts was too much to handle a second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt inspired to write, hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think.


	15. Love Is Timeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major changes start to come Rylee's way...

I spent the day in bed, receiving several calls from pack members and co workers. I had to go in to work that night so I had to pull myself together. 

Derek drove me to work and I got back to the locker room to put on my outfit for the night. When I got my mic for the night I could still smell him so I guessed that he had stayed around. 

Ryan started with Light ‘Em Up by Fall Out Boy. The entire crowd enjoyed it. I tried to lose myself in the music, become a robot for the show. I focused on the good things of my life, and just did everything from muscle memory. 

Fireball by Pitbull was a favorite of the night. The entire dance floor froze and yelled “Fireball” with the song. I was again one of the dancers. This time though I was actually smiling. I did a spin and noticed Haley and Derek in deep conversation. I tossed him a smile and he just stared at me. 

The song came to a close and I was moving to my next place to help out with vocals until Ryan spoke. “Could I have everyone’s attention please? We have a special guest with us tonight. He is the boyfriend of our very own Rylee, and he wants to come up here   
to speak to you. Rylee, could you stand in the center of the dance floor and everyone make a large circle around her?” 

I was so confused. I did as I was told though, curiosity getting the better of me. Derek walked up on to the stage and was given a stick mic. He turned to me and smiled. 

“Rylee, you know me as a shy innocent boy, a rowdy teenager, and now a damaged man. You have known me my entire life. This woman has seen me cry over a broken heart, sick with the flu, and even me being the most antisocial ass in the world hasn’t made her run.

“She is my best friend and my lover. She is my light on dark days, and my clown when I can’t bring myself to smile. I have no idea what I did to deserve having such an amazing woman in my life, but I would go back and do it a thousand times over just to make sure she will stay. 

“Rylee Alexis Wolfe, you are not perfect, but you are perfect for me.” He jumped down from the stage and walked over to me. As his hand reached for his pocket, my heart went for my throat. He got down on one knee and pulled out a jewelry box. Inside was what looked to be a moon stone set in silver. The ring itself was made of silver swirls. 

“Rylee, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” I reached up to my neck, and nodded my head vigorously. He stood and I finally was able to whisper to him a yes. My mic picked it up and everyone cheered. 

He placed the ring on my left ring finger and I couldn’t stop staring at it. I threw my arms around his neck and held on for dear life. He picked me up and turned me in circles. Once I was back on my feet Ryan motioned for us to come up on the stage.   
“So, Rylee, how is that for a surprise?”

“Oh God, you have to ask? I never thought he would propose like this. As he said he is antisocial, and this is pretty social. I have loved this man my entire life almost. He has seen me at my worst, and at my best. I can’t believe he still wants me around.”

“Care to introduce us to your Fiance?” 

“This is Derek Hale, my best friend from age twelve. He has been there through it all. I couldn’t imagine my life without him.”

“I do believe you have a song you could sing for him right now.” I thought for a second, and smiled. 

“That I do Ryan. Derek, if you could please join me on the dance floor.” We both jumped down after Derek handed over his stick mic. I grabbed his hands and Ryan told the band what song to play. It’s Not Just Make Believe by Kari Kimmel started and I danced with Derek. The song was about a fairy tale coming true for someone. 

 

Hey yeah ohhh yeah ohh yeah eah yeah

I thought that I was too old to believe in fairy tales  
But there's a letter from you waitin' when I check my mail

I start to shakin' like a 7 on the Richter scale when you say you love me  
Look in the mirror and I'm not who I used to be at all

It's coming clearer

I'm Cinderella at the ball I'm Alice growing 10 feet tall  
It's not just make believe

Here comes the prince's kiss, I'm positive the slipper fits  
It's not just make believe

 

When the song was finished he kissed me. The people around us cheered and I couldn’t help my smile. Derek lead me back stage, yelling at Ryan to turn off my mic. We got a thumbs up just before I was yanked through the doorway. 

I was pressed up against the wall next to the door and Derek ran his hands down my arms. “I love you.”

“I love you Buddy.” He smiled and I winked at him. Our mouths crashed together in a feral hunger. My hands went directly to his waist and moved his shirt up to get a skin on skin contact. 

We were interrupted though. A man came to the back and knocked on the door way. “Sorry sir, customers are not allowed back here.”

“Actually I am looking for Miss Rylee Wolfe, or it seems the soon to be Mrs. Hale?” I looked him over. He was dressed nicely, and had a trimmed beard. 

“That would be me. How may I help you?”

“I have a proposition for you. I tend to not come here often but it seems to be a waste considering it is my name on the sign.” 

“Mr. Rylander? I had no idea. No one here has ever met you. Well I guess Rachel would have since she is the senior manager. But all of us performers have never met you. You are just this elusive figure that owns the place and signs our paychecks. Oh shit, I am rambling, I am so sorry.”

He laughed. “It is fine Miss Wolfe. Not many people know how to react in this case I am guessing. Anyways, I am sure you are aware that I not only own this club but a recording studio.”

“Yes, I am well aware of that sir.”

“The entire point of this club was to bring great music to the public. Music has been my life, and with the way you seem to get lost in the music yourself I can see you share the sentiment.”

“You watched me sing?”

“My daughter is in town and she decided that she wanted to come here with me and her husband tonight. I saw you on several occasions though. Your voice is quite remarkable, and you have such a presence on that stage. You seemed to have made quite a few friends around here like Ryan and Haley. They are both amazing employees and I am glad that you have found a home here. 

“On to my proposition, I would be honored if you would come join me at my studio tomorrow to begin work on your first CD.”

I couldn’t breathe. I could tell he wasn’t yanking my leg, mind reading is an easy lie detector. I turned to Derek and he was grinning and I could tell that he wanted to hold me again like on the dance floor. 

“You are completely serious here? You really want me to come record? Is this just a one time deal? Or are you asking for much more? And I am rambling again.”

“Miss Wolfe, I am offering you a recording contract. You could stay on here if you prefer; I would not want to take anything from you. I do have to say that if you choose to record with me, you wouldn’t have to come here every night and perform for a paycheck. You could have more time at home, and with your family. It seems that it would be welcomed tight now, no?”

“It would! Oh my God! I accept!” I was so excited. This had to be a dream. Derek proposing and this in the same night? 

“I am glad. Here is my card, please take the rest of the night off and meet me at my office at ten am tomorrow. Good night Miss Wolfe, Mr. Hale.” He nodded and walked off. I turned back to Derek and couldn’t speak. He couldn’t seem to either. I spoke first. 

“Pinch me.”

“What?”

“I have to know that this isn't a dream. This is too wonderful to happen to me.” Derek raised his hand and his claws appeared. He took one and broke the skin at my shoulder. “Ow!”

“Must be true then.” I squealed and then jumped into his arms. He laughed and swung me in circles again. I kissed him with all the joy in my body and laughed when I was finally back on planet Earth. 

“Oh God, who should I tell first?”

“Hm, Haley then Ryan? Then the rest of the pack.” I smiled and walked out the door to find my best girl friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me. This ins't the end of the changes, I have more in store for Rylee. Please leave your thoughts for me.   
> Rylee's ring: https://img1.etsystatic.com/016/0/5166030/il_fullxfull.411699439_fa4y.jpg


	16. A New Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excitement abounds for our lovely couple...

I walked over to the bar with Derek right behind me. Ryan was up on the stage, and was enjoying singing Save A Horse Ride A Cowboy a bit too much. Haley served a beer to a man and then smiled at me as I slipped behind the bar. 

I poured a scotch for Derek and then turned to Haley who was reaching for the rum. “I have some big news.” I tossed the bottle at her and we got some cheers from the surrounding group. 

“You do realize we all saw you say yes right?” She tossed the bottle back as I threw over some drink glasses, which were caught behind her back as she grabbed the vodka. 

“That is not what I mean. I mean that Rylander is here tonight.”

“Oh God, really? I hope that he hasn’t ordered anything that I don’t know since that is when I screw up.” She got a very nervous look on her face. 

“Hales, he was here to see me. He wanted to offer me a recording contract. I am going to his office tomorrow to discuss it. I am going to have more time at home and more money. Plus I get to do my own music, I won’t have to sing covers every night. Who knows, maybe they will be singing covers of my songs here some day?”

“You aren’t just lying to me right? This is amazing!” She gave me a hug and laughed with me. I turned to Derek and winked at him. I decided I would go home in a bit, I wanted a bit of time with Haley and I had to wait for Ryan to come over. 

I spent the time talking to Derek openly flirting, and teasing Haley. Up until a man sat down at the bar and ordered a beer. “Bottle or draft?”

“I think the bottle Sweetheart.” I rolled my eyes and proceeded to open a bottle for him. Once I set it down I went back over to Derek and was talking with him. “Hey Beautiful! Could I get another?” I turned to him and glared. I got the bottle and was about to turn around to go back when he grabbed my arm. I looked at Derek, thankful that he was talking to Haley. 

“So I was wondering, when do you get off? We could have some fun tonight.”

“I am wondering if you are just as stupid as you come across.”

“Excuse me? You don’t seem to be a prude. That guy over there seems to be getting some special attention. I was just wondering if you could spread it around more.” He was holding my arm this entire time. 

I twisted my arm and moved my hand. He reached out again. I slammed his hand to the bar top and pressed his face down. My left hand was held in front of his face and I glared at him. “Now, do you see this ring? This ring means I am engaged. I am engaged to ‘that guy’ as you called him. So I would be ever so grateful if you would stop being a stupid asshole and leave me the hell alone.”

I leaned in close to his ear, his heart hammering in his chest. “And if you even think about picking up my friend, the other bartender, I will break your hand. Am I understood?” He nodded frantically. Standing up he threw down a few bills and left his half finished beer on the bar. I grabbed the money and walked over to the register. 

Once the tip was pocketed, I turned back to Derek to find Ryan standing beside him. “So is it true? Rylander offered you a recording deal?” I smiled and nodded. He hugged me over the bar and then was saying about how happy he was for me. 

I said good bye to them and made my way out to the parking lot with Derek, after I stopped by the locker room. “Crazy night huh?”

“Really was, although I would have to say it was the second best night of my life.” I smiled at him as his face became very confused. 

“Second best? I would have thought getting proposed to and a recording contract would make it the best.”

“Nah, it is definitely the second best.”

“What was the best?”

“My first full moon with you.” As we had walked he was holding my hand and at my words he froze. 

“Really?”

“Yes, that night with you was magical.” He pulled me to him and devoured my mouth with his. I was pressed up against his body and then I felt the cold car behind me. His hands roamed all over my body as I moaned. His lips traveled down my neck and I sighed. He always seemed to find the perfect spot that made my toes curl. I was absorbed in the sensations, but I could see a man approaching us in the parking lot. I told Derek to stop and it was not without an upset moan from him. 

Fixing my clothes, the man walked up to us. “Hello, I was wondering if you could point me to a bar? I could use a drink after my long day.” I recognized the voice and the face once he stepped into the light. Seth Henrys, an old fling, was back in town. 

The town that Rylanders was located in was a suburb of San Francisco. “Yeah, you are actually in the parking lot for one. Rylanders is great. I should know since I work here.”

“Really? You got a job at a bar? I heard there was a club around here that had live music every night.”

“That is the one. By the way it is nice to see you again. This is my fiance Derek Hale.” They shook hands and I smiled. 

“Where are you from?” He asked. 

“We both grew up in Beacon Hills.”

“Must be nice to have grown up in a small town.”

“We still live there, but I come here for work. Derek here stays home most of the time, but he works with the local teenagers and is like a big brother.”

“That is great dude. We could always use more people willing to be like you. Rylee, you said you work at Rylanders now? What do you do?”

“I would be the lead female vocalist. I am only heading home because Rylander himself came in and offered me a recording contract and asked that I take the rest of the night off.”

“Well, then I have no doubt that you will go far. You could always put on a show.”

“But you haven’t even heard me sing in a while?” I put my hand in my back pocket. 

“It just seems to me that the ones with the greatest personalities seem to be the most talented.” I blushed and he smiled at me. “I wish you the best of luck Rylee.”

“And welcome home Seth.

“Thanks.” He nodded and walked in to the club. I turned to Derek.

“I might have to retract my earlier statement.”

“Oh do you now?” I laughed at his teasing tone. With that he opened my door. “Get in so we can get home. I can not hold back my wolf much longer. He wants to claim what is rightfully his.” I moaned and slid in to the car. 

 

 

Over the next few days I was texting on and off with Haley. We were in full planing mode. Derek was being as great as he could be considering it mostly went over his head. 

 

Rylee- Derek seems to think that slate  
gray is a good bedroom color

Haley- My house is mostly pastel colors since I  
am a bright person

Rylee- He has declared his choice

 

Haley laughed at this. The texting was helping me feel more at ease with the panic that set in about my life, and the huge changes that would be coming. Haley was a god send.

The meeting went incredibly well and I would start recording straight away. The entire pack was so happy for me. I even had to laugh at Stiles and his requests to get him into the Hollywood parties. 

“I’m not even famous yet.”

“Can’t hurt to say it early, makes you less likely to claim you were too busy to remember.” I stuck my tongue out at him for that. 

The days turned into weeks, and then a few months had gone past. My CD would be out in two weeks, the wedding would be the week before. I was a ball of energy. Derek was constantly having to put out to keep me from being some form of a raging monster. I had to smile about how he complained about it being such a hardship.

I couldn't help that it seemed to be the only thing that calmed down my nerves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a jump in time, I know, but I really wanted to get to the bigger moments, and my plans to make them a bit more difficult.... ;)


	17. A Fairy Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding plans are cemented and Rylee receives some news....

The week leading up to my wedding was hell. I had no idea how much went in to the whole ceremony. Melissa offered her services as a mom to help me. She must not have told Scott. When he got home one day from finals he slowly backed out of the living room and mumbled something about skyping Stiles and studying.

 

“Okay, so the flowers are ordered, the seating arrangement is settled, and your dress is to die for. Now all that is left is to double check the girls’ dresses this wednesday after graduation rehearsal and to decide who is walking you down the aisle.”

“God, I totally forgot about that. My dad is dead, so are Derek’s parents. No one here is like that in any way. Shit, this cannot be happening.” I ran my hands through my hair and looked at her.

“Rylee, you need to calm down. Are you sure that there is no one around? And you don’t have to have anyone walk you either.” I sat and thought about it. One person came to mind several times. But it was a bit strange to ask him. “I know that look, means you are unsure about who you are thinking about.”

“It is almost like you have my gift. Yes, I have someone in mind, but I am not sure he would accept. I gave him my dad’s pocket watch for Christmas because he is a father in this world. He needed the protection. But ever since it has been like Stiles is a little brother and John is a second dad.” In the past few months I would stop by at least once a week to see him. Stiles came in one day complaining about his phone that had been acting funny for a few weeks. I bought him a new one because it is not like I need my money. He has been coming to me about Jamie and dealing with a dad who is human in a superhuman world.

I have pointed out that he himself is still human but he just laughs and points out that at least he is informed and he has his spark. I helped him with practice, and tolerance of certain magic.

Although, on the day I was talking to Melissa, I had woken up feeling a bit sick and hypersensitive. It was almost like the day after I was bitten.

“So you want to ask John? I am sure he will say yes. He has been talking about you a lot lately. It is almost like you are the daughter that he and Claudia couldn’t have. He acts like a proud father when we talk about your upcoming debut.” I smiled. I grabbed my phone off the coffee table and pulled up his contact.

“You should ask him to the wedding. I know he will say yes.” She blushed at my words. I pressed dial and listened to the ring.

“Hello?” He answered.

“Hey John, I have a question for you.”

“Ry, why are you calling me? What do you need?”

“Well, is there anyway you could come to the McCall house? I would like to ask you something in person.”

He said he would be over in a bit with the hyper one, and hung up. I sat down and waited for him to show up. I couldn’t seem to sit still though. I would bounce my knee, then tap my foot. I couldn’t hold still to save my own life.

The door opened and Stiles ran up the stairs and yelled a hello on his way by. John came in to the living room and just about turned around when he saw all the wedding stuff. “So, what can I do for you girls?”

“Well I was wondering something. You have become like a second dad to me in the past few months and I am glad you seem to think the same way about me. John, would you walk me down the aisle?” He looked at me and his eyes widened. He blushed and walked over to me.

“Rylee, I would be honored.” I smiled and threw my arms around him. He froze for a moment and then hugged me tightly back. Stiles and Scott walked into the living room and and stopped talking instantly.

“What did we miss?” I laughed and turned to them.

“The Sheriff here is going to walk me down the aisle since I don’t have my own dad.” Stiles smiled and Scott didn’t know how to react. “By the way, Scott stop worrying about asking Kira to the wedding. She is going to say yes since she cares deeply about you. And by the way, you know she will flip a tail if you don’t ask. Stiles, Jamie really likes you so ask her. I have invited her anyways.” They both blushed and looked at the floor.

“Sometimes having a big sister type who can read minds sucks.” I heard Scott agree with Stiles. I stuck my tongue out at them.

 

 

 

On my wedding day I woke up and noticed the other half of the bed was cold. I rolled over and found rose petals spread around the room. I looked at his pillow and found a folded up piece of paper.

 

**Rylee,**

**I wish I could have been there when you woke up but Cora would kill me. She and I are getting ready in the hotel we will spend the night in tonight. You don’t get to know anymore. I can’t wait to take you away and have you all to myself for a whole week. I love you and I am waiting with bated breath to see you come down that aisle.**

**Sourwolf**

I smiled at the note and put it aside as I got up to take my shower. Once I was clean Haley came running up the stairs to my room. She was jumping with joy and couldn’t seem to hold herself still, much like myself.

“The hair and makeup team is here. You ready?” I nodded and she went down the stairs at lightning speeds to gather everyone. The rest of the female half of the wedding party went to the living room with her.

Lydia and Allison were excited and so was my “little niece”. Angela, one of my coworker’s daughter, was my flower girl. She was the sweetest and was only five years old. She ran up to me with her mom right behind her. “Thanks Jen for letting me borrow her today.”

“Are you kidding me? She has not stopped talking about it since the moment you asked. ‘Hey mommy have you heard that Aunty LeeLee wants me to throw flowers at her wedding? Did you know she wants me to were a pretty dress? When is my dress getting here so I can try it on?’”

I laughed and tickled Angie’s sides. She called me LeeLee since she was first starting to speak. She could say my name but refused since I was her Aunty LeeLee. I had to smile at that.

“So Ange, now you get to have your hair done up all pretty. Are you ready?” She nodded with a serious look on her face and I lead her in to my living room.

She sat in one of the chairs and Jen sat beside her on the couch. I walked over to my spot and sat down. I waved at Angela to make sure she was okay and she giggled back.

Each of my brides maids was having a dress in the color of the golden eyes. They each got to pick the style of dress, but it had to be the same color. Ange even picked out her dress.

“So, Rylee, are you excited?” Allison asked.

“Yeah, I can’t believe today is here. When I was twelve, I had this huge crush on Derek and would dream about marrying him one day. Who knew it would come true?”

“I must say that I am thankful for the dress though. You have some amazing taste. The color not only has meaning to you, but it is gorgeous,” Lydia commented.

I was suddenly surprised to see Deaton come in the room. “Ladies, I am not intruding am I?”

“No, not at all. Why are you here so early?”

“I am here since I promised your mom something a long time ago. She came to me very shortly before she died and asked me to save this letter for your wedding day. Your family is very old magic. She never practiced, but she knew about it and how it is done. She figured out what you are about three weeks before the accident. So she wrote this and asked me to hold on to it in case anything happened to her.”

He passed over a letter and I stared down at the envelope. her script slanted across the outside. I had missed her writing.

_Rylee Alexis,_

_You my dear are getting married. I am so sorry that I am not there to celebrate this magnificent day with you. I have no doubt that your road has not been easy, and you have had your share of heart break. I do hope you have not lost your faith that you are as special to the rest of the world as you are to me._

_To the man who you have decided on, make sure you are loved. He has to be something to have tamed my beautiful girl. I secretly hope it is Derek, since you had your heart so set on him since you were little. I remember reading little notes you two had written to each other in middle school. They were what a true friendship is made of._

_There is another note in here. One for Derek if he happens to be there. (Again I hope it is him you will be kissing today) Please give it to him. I need to tell him how much his love and friendship for you has made me see the woman my little girl has become._

_Please do not be sad today. I may not be there and your father may not have made it either, but this is not something to be sad about. Just remember that we have the best seats in the house. You are loved and I never want you to lose sight of that._

_If you haven’t already, then soon enough you will, you have been feeling a little anxious. This is from my family. We are very old magic and I have no doubt that with being what you are, you will gain the gifts. Magic is not something to take lightly and I am so sorry that I haven’t told you._

_You had enough to deal with being a werewolf. But please don’t be mad, I only wanted you to have a normal and safe life. You my dear will be powerful, and you will do great things, I promise._

_Love Mom_

I could feel the tears welling up at seeing the letter. I understood why she did it, and wasn’t mad. I put the letter aside, and would take it with tonight to give the other note to Derek. For now though, I needed to focus on my wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying it so far. That is a big change for Rylee and it will be a bit of a challenge. Please leave your comments and thoughts, I love hearing about what you like and think is a bit off.


	18. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the wedding they have been dreaming about....

With my hair up and makeup done I walked around the house making sure everything was set. It was supposed to be a beautiful day, and I was hoping the weather would be my friend. The caterer was all set, and the outside was looking amazing. 

I was zoning out a bit when Stiles and Scott came running up behind me. “Where are we supposed to get ready?”

“Upstairs first room on the right, Stiles tell your dad that his tux is there to. Thanks guys for being here.”

“Are you insane? You think we would miss the day that Derek admits he is able to feel something?” Scott jogged into the house with Stiles on his heels. I had to laugh. 

Ryan then stepped outside. “Hey, you look amazing.”

“Always the flirt, your girlfriend is inside. And my soon to be husband is across town getting ready.”

“I am glad I could be here today. Taylor sends her regards. She will be here tonight to sing. I still wish it was you.”

“I know, I have bigger fish to fry though. How is she working out?”

“She is okay, the promotion was maybe not the best thing for her. She has gotten a bit of a big head. You never did.” He walked across the lawn and hugged me. I kissed his cheek and left some red lipstick on the skin. I laughed as I wiped it away. 

“She will learn soon. I promise. And who knows, my CD could be a huge flop and I will be back singing by your side in record time.”

“They will love you.” I smiled and hugged him again. “Well I should go help Haley with the bar. She will kill me if I don’t.”

“Smart move mister.” We both walked back inside and I almost got ran over by a Scott. “Slow way down or you are going to end up through the wall.” 

“Sorry, I was trying to find you. Stiles says that he is missing his tux jacket.” 

“What?” I ran for the stairs and through the hall. I opened the door without knocking and was stunned to find both the Stilinski men dressed in full tux. “Scott! You little liar!” I turned around and found him pulling out an envelope. 

“This is for you and Derek from the pack. We have been working so hard since your announcement and we finally came up with something that we think is perfect.” 

I grabbed the package as he held it out and tore it open. Inside was a few objects and a letter. A set of keys jingled in my hands, “Those are to all of our houses. We want you to know that even though you are new to the pack, you are always welcome. The paper has all of our mailing addresses and stuff for when we go off to school. And finally the bottle is Patchouli, it is an herb that is meant for those in love. We figured that it might be a good symbol.” 

I hugged the boys and sent a smile at my bridesmaids that had huddled just outside the door. “Thank you guys, it is lovely.” I went to my room and placed the keys by my set. Then the bottle went beside my side of the bed. 

I sat down for a moment and looked down at my hands in my lap. “Mom, Dad, I know you can’t be here for today, but I so wish you could. I could have Dad walk me down the aisle and Mom could help me get ready. I feel so alone sometimes. Like no one is around that wants me to be well and happy. But then I look at them, the pack, they care about me. Derek loves me. I some how ended up okay.

“You have no idea how much I miss you. But I think I will be okay now. Thank you for being the amazing parents that I never deserved. I love you both so much.” I could feel the tears on my cheeks. I wiped them away slowly. I smiled as I looked at the necklace that I would be wearing, the locket from Christmas. 

Part of my mom and dad would be there with me. That was enough for me. I was putting on the locket when Haley entered my room. “Hey Ry, time for your dress.” 

My dress was a ball gown with flowers on the bodice and the top of the skirt. The flowers were more creamy, and it reflected on the rest of the dress. It reminded me of the flowers Derek and I used to sit and pick the petals off of when we were kids. 

I stepped in to the dress and turned so Haley could help me do up the back. She was already in her dress and it looked amazing on her. Once the dress was done up she helped me put in my vale. It was sheer and lace lined. I played with the edges and smiled. It had been my mom’s. 

A horn honked from the front yard, and Derek’s Camaro pulled up. He jumped out off the driver’s side with the biggest smile on his face. I had never seen such joy coming from him. 

He looked like he was without a worry or care. Cora was obviously poking fun at him. I listened closer. “Today is the one day you can’t bring me down Cora. Today Rylee is mine, and no one can break us apart.” I smiled even bigger. At the sight of him I could feel my heart beating out of my chest. The butterflies fluttered and I laughed. 

“I don’t think I have ever seen a smile that big on your face.”

“Things are finally looking up for me. And to think that this is all happening because he and his pack of puppies came in to the club one night. The night before my night off even.” I swirled in my dress until I caught a small whisper of a voice. 

“I love you.” Derek knew I would hear him. Even though he couldn’t see me until the ceremony he knew that he could still speak to me. 

“Are you ready?” I nodded. “Good, since everything is good downstairs. It is time.” I smiled and held my hands tight to my chest. 

I walked down the stairs as the rest of the wedding party lined up. Haley found her spot and John walked up beside me. I hugged him and linked my arm through his. The music began playing and the band bounced with my choice of A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. 

The song was shortened and was the instrumental. Cora and Haley walked down at the same time since Cora was filling the role of best man. Then it was Isaac and Allison, Stiles and Lydia, and Scott took the hands of Angela and Theo, another little one from the club. When they finally got to the end of the aisle I could see Derek standing there, just waiting. 

Marry Me by Jason Derulo, the instrumental version, began and I took my first step out into the sun. Derek’s gaze locked with mine. My flowers were held tight as I felt like I wanted to run down the aisle. John smiled at me and I smiled back. 

Once I reached the end I held out a hand to Derek. John gave me a quick hug and say beside Melissa. Derek held both of my hands tightly once I handed my bouquet to Haley to hold. 

“Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to unite Derek Nathan Hale, and Rylee Alexis Wolfe in marriage. They have written their own vows and will read them now. Derek, can you go first?” Derek nodded. 

“Rylee, you are beyond amazing, and I still have no idea what I fif to deserve the perfection you are. You make me smile like a fool at the thought of seeing you. We have been friends since we were kids, and I can’t be more grateful to have found you again. I will protect you, honor your wishes, and treat you with the love you deserve.”

“Now for Rylee.”

“Derek, I can’t begin to describe how you have changed my life. I have loved you since I was twelve years old and dreamed of this very moment. You are the light that has helped me get to this. You have been there through thick and thin. I promise to be your lover, your best friend, and your partner. I vow to treat you as you deserve and hold you close to my heart.”

“Now, where are the rings?” Scott helped Theo with the rings and handed them over. “Rylee, do you take Derek to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

“And do you Derek take Rylee to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do.” 

“You may kiss your bride.” Derek scooped me into his arms and brought my mouth to his. The heat was magical. I held his face as we both smiled. 

Everyone around us was cheering as they smiled. I grabbed my flowers from Haley and Derek’s hand and then walked down the aisle with my Husband. 

 

 

“Allow me to introduce, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Derek Hale!” Ryan spoke into the mic. Derek and I emerged from the bushes and trees and walked out on the dance floor. “Now for their first dance as husband and wife.”

You’ll Be In My Heart began playing and I spun slowly in Derek’s arms. “Do you remember the first time we heard this song?” I spoke up to him.

“I believe we were eleven, and it was just before you got bit. We went to see the movie in the theater and the entire time I could only think about you. Even then I knew deep inside me that you would be my one.” I sighed and laid my head against his chest. 

As soon as the song drew to a close, we took our seats and the dinner was served. We had Chicken Kiev, rice, and asparagus. Nothing fancy since we weren’t fancy people. The dinner went well, and the toasts were the right amount of embarrassing. 

The band from the club played the entire night. The stars came out above us and I couldn’t help looking up at them as Derek held me in his arms. The love and happiness around me was almost touchable. The thoughts that were around me were all joy filled and silly. 

Some of the songs I twirled around with practiced ease and others I would slow down and take a moment with one of my less graceful pack members. John and Melissa shuffled past me and I smiled. They were going to be great. 

By the end of the night my cheeks hurt from smiling. I stared down at the second ring on my finger, not quite believing it yet. Derek looked over at me and grasped my fingers as he drove to the hotel. “Still can’t believe that we actually did it huh?” I nodded. “I can’t either. You are finally my wife. You are Mrs. Rylee Hale. I never thought I would enjoy having someone share my last name so much.” 

I laughed and he pulled into the parking lot. “Now, for our first night as husband and wife.” He grabbed my hand and we ran through the lobby. He kept his hands to himself up until we closed the door to our room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, and up next is the week long honey moon. The location is a secret, you will have to read on to find out.


	19. The Beginning of Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the honeymoon is upon us. Rylee still finds a way to mess it up a bit...

The next morning I woke to Derek stroking my bare arm. I smiled and looked up at him through sleepy eyes. “Morning.” 

“Good morning you.” I saw his smile and his eyes light up. 

“What you thinking about?”

“Just wrapping my head around it all. Everyone told me after the fire that it took my family. I am now realizing that you are all the family I need.”

“How about those kids we talked about?”

“At least three, it is no fun without siblings.” I glared at him and he laughed. “You had my siblings, at least honorarily.” I smiled and sat up a bit on the bed covering my chest. 

“Fine, I will consent to having multiples. But being an only child is not that bad. Any preference on gender?”

“Not really since I know we really have no control over that.”

“You have to admit it though, if we have a girl, she will have you wrapped around her little finger.” He sat up and chuckled. “So are you going to tell me where we are going now?”

“Fine, as you know the full moon is this week. Remember when we were kids and we used to read about the wide open forests and beaches in Scotland and we dreamed of running wild there, and just letting loose?”

My eyes grew wide and my heart melted a bit. I couldn’t believe that he remembered something we used to dream about. 

“Well, we have a cabin near Lochnagar. It is in the Cairngorms National Park.” It sounded heavenly. I stood up and took the sheet with me. “Where are you going?”

“I thought it was obvious. I am taking a shower and if you don’t move now, you don’t get to join me.” I dropped the sheet halfway to the bathroom and swayed my hips for added effect. I have never seen him move so fast. 

After the shower we packed up and tried to at least put all the bits of the bedding on the bed. I was in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that had Tweety on it. Derek stuck to his dark jeans and leather jacket. 

We drove to the airport and grabbed some breakfast there as we waited for our plane to board. We had first class tickets and were boarded first. I held Derek’s hand and we made small talk until we were in the air. I looked out over the clouds and my lips moved as if speaking. I had no clue what would happen, it just felt right. 

Derek’s hand left mine as if I had burnt him and went for his ears. He was covering both of them. “Derek, what is wrong?” 

“Too many voices.” I tried to think a second to realize what he was talking about since the plain was fairly quiet. That was until I realized that I couldn’t hear the thoughts of anyone around me. 

“Derek, I can’t hear them. They are silent.” He turned to me, his expression one of pain and confusion. “Normally you can handle the noises around you.”

“It is inside my head.” 

“Oh shit!” My mom had said her family was old magic. I might have just given my husband my gift to read minds. 

“What?”

“I might have just given you my gift.”

“You what? How?”

“My mom wrote me a letter and told me that her family was old magic. I seem to be a werewolf that can cast magic.”

“Take it back!” His hands latched on to me as he continued to shrink back into his seat.

“And you think I know how?” He looked at me for a moment.

“No you don’t.” 

“Wow, that really is annoying. I am truly sorry about the past 14 years.” I grabbed out my phone and tried to call Deaton, until I remembered I was on a plane. “I can’t do anything about it right now. I could look up things online but I doubt it would do any good since I could find the wrong spell and only make it worse.”

“Then help me. You have this doing on inside your head all the time, and you don’t act like the entire world is inside your head.” 

“Sort through them. Try and focus on just one person.” He grabbed my hands and looked at me. I tried to think of pleasant things. like waking up with him, and the moment I said I do. “Good, now try and single me out. Ignore the rest, they don’t matter. All that matters right now is you and me.”

“Who did this for you?”

“Your mom, she sat me down after the bite had taken fully and I was like you. She came to my bedroom and sat with me. She told me that I could learn to keep it out. I just needed something to focus on. I chose you.”

“Really?” 

“You were arguing with Laura. She was teasing you about having a crush on me. You outright denied it. At the time, I believed it. You went up to your room and thought bad things about Laura and big sisters in general for two hours.” 

He laughed. “I remember that.”

“Find someone close to your heart. Tell me what they are doing, what are they thinking?”

“Cora, she is with the pack. She is running drills. Thinks they could use a boat load of work. She thinks Isaac is cute, but would never make a move since she has an image to protect. Scott is telling her off for working them to the bone when she isn’t even the Alpha. Now she is pulling the longest wolf card.” 

I laughed with him. I could see the pain leaving his face. He finally was smiling again. “Wow, you live with that? All the time?”

“Yes, I do. Do you see why I sometimes don’t want to call it a gift?”

He nodded and brought my hands to his lips. 

“I am so sorry that I did this. I have no idea what I said. I was just making sounds to entertain myself. It felt right.”

“It is fine. It actually is nice to see what you go through. I promise you that I will try my best to not take you and your gift for granted.” His head whipped around to the curtain. “Someone back there is pissed off.”

“Some thoughts are louder than others, just like some people’s voices. It really sucks sometimes. I wish some people would quiet down.” He smiled and turned to hit the button for the flight attendant. He asked for some water and I got a bag of pretzels. I ate in silence as Derek tried to remain on one person’s thoughts at one time. 

 

When we landed I had my phone out the second I was able. I called Deaton and told my sob story. “Hello?”

“We have a major problem here. I majorly screwed up and my husband is paying the price.” 

“Okay Rylee, slow down. You must have just landed. What did you do?”

“I said something, when I was making sounds to entertain myself. Now Derek can hear thoughts and I can’t. It is a bit of a strange sensation.”

“Okay, so you transferred your gift?”

“Yes, I did.”

“Your family is incredibly old magic and because you have green eyes as a wolf your magic is stronger. Give me a moment.” I heard a shuffling around in the back ground. He opened and closed some books and then set one down on his metal table. My wolf hearing was as good as ever. 

“Okay, so you may have spoken latin. Since that seems to be the only language that is old enough for your type of spell. So I assume it is a command of sorts. Maybe you might be able to speak it in english since you are more powerful? Try commanding your gift back.” 

I looked directly at Derek and spoke clearly, “Take back.” I felt a rush and I could hear every little thought around me. Derek sank back against his chair and sighed. “Seems to have worked.”

“Good to know. Try not to command anything until you understand your magic? It might make for an easier honeymoon.”

“You have my word.” I hung up and looked back at my husband. “Time to get up buddy. We have a forest to run through.” He laughed and we made our way outside. He found the rental place and put our bags in the back of a jeep that looked like a newer version of Stiles’ baby. 

On the way out to the forest I let the wind whip through my hair. My sunglasses felt like I was in a picture perfect moment. Derek was driving, but he really wanted to take a picture. I got my phone out and took a picture of him with his tongue sticking out at me. 

I took a selfie for his own enjoyment and then threw my hands up through the bars that made the roof. He laughed at me. 

The sun was perfect. The wind was like a caress. Mostly it felt like pure undiluted freedom. Inside the forest I watched the spaces between trees. I tried to find the texture of the forest floor. 

Not to much longer we hit our cabin. Derek was all for heading inside and not coming out for the next 24 hours. I just threw my bag on the bed and stepped to the door. “If you can catch me in half hour or less, I will give you one sexual fantasy of your choice tonight. If I am still free at the 30 minute mark, you must do one of mine. Deal?” 

His smile confirmed that I did indeed have a challenge that he was going to enjoy very much. “Ready set go!” I took off through the door and he was shortly behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying! Please leave your thoughts for me to see, they make me feel like I am not wasting my time...


	20. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chase is on

The air around me rushed past as I laughed. I could feel the ground moving beneath my feet. Derek growled and picked up his pace. I tossed a glance over my shoulder. He was determined. 

I could feel my wolf rushing to the surface and I let her. I could see better and hear the smallest thing. I shifted with ease and let my instincts take over. Derek also gave in to his wolf. 

I jumped over a log that was a good two feet from the forest floor. Derek flipped over. “Show off!” He laughed and only ran faster. 

About fifteen minutes in I took to the trees. I jumped from limb to limb with Derek below. “You cheat! We are wolves not spider monkeys.” I stopped only long enough to stick my tongue out at him. I jumped back on to the ground and took off again. 

When it came down to the wire I climbed a tree again. Derek was sniffing and listing trying to track me. I looked at my phone and laughed as I leaned up against the tree trunk while standing on a branch. “Looks like I am getting my way tonight.” He looked up and glared. “Or are you going to be a sore loser?”

“I am perfectly happy making you squirm with pleasure.” A shiver ran up my spine. I jumped down, landing in a crouch to not injure myself. He walked over to me and brushed my hair away from my face. “Now, what is your request?”

“Let me think about it.” I grabbed his hand and we walked back to the cabin. When we got there, there was another car outside the building. “Hello?”

“Sorry, we just wanted to make sure you found the place alright.” An older man came from beside the cabin. A woman who appeared younger, maybe a daughter, followed behind him. “I am Harry, and this is my daughter Katie.”

“Nice to meet you, I am Derek and this is my wife Rylee.”

“Americans, I wasn’t sure where Beacon Hills was.”

“We are here for our honeymoon.” Katie smiled at my words. 

“That is so sweet! I wish I had a husband.”

“Well with a sweet face like yours you will in no time.” She blushed. I smiled at her. 

“There is a singer from America that is named Rylee as well. I saw her on youtube.” I blushed and tried to hide my face in Derek’s shoulder. Rylander had been releasing clips of me in the studio and one of my songs. I did not know it had reached this far.

“Well we will leave you to it. Congratulations on your wedding.” They got in the car and drove off through the trees. I turned to Derek and he smiled at me. 

“You get no comment.” I walked to the door and through. He just laughed behind me. I pulled out my phone and turned on some music. I danced around as I made some burgers for dinner. Derek just sat back and watched me. 

Sexy and I Know It started and I went all out. My goal was to make Derek laugh. I couldn’t help it when I started to laugh as well. He took the plates from my hands and placed them on the table. He then took my face in his hands and covered my smile with his.   
I wound my fingers into his hair and pulled lightly. He pulled me closer and moaned. “I think I know what I want,” I spoke breathlessly. 

“What’s that?”

“I always used to picture you bared for me to do as I wished.” He growled and looked down at me.

“Not sure if I can do that one my dear. The wolf might throw a fit.”

“Try for me? It would be beyond sexy and I am getting wet just thinking about it.” He looked to the sky and groaned. 

“How could I turn down that? I would be a huge fool.”

“Perfect.” I growled and tugged on his arms towards the bed. 

 

 

I woke up with my back to Derek. He was wrapped around me. I sighed and reveled in the warmth. His tanned arms were secured around my hips. Looking over my shoulder, I saw a peaceful man who made my heart swell with love. I couldn’t believe how much I was in love with this man. 

He was my childhood best friend and now my husband. He took a deep breath. “You seem to have no manners. Staring is rude. Were you raised by wolves?”

“A whole pack of them actually.” He chuckled softly. “You opened yourself up for that one.” 

“I did. Anyways, what time is it?” I looked over at the clock on the nightstand and saw it was still fairly early. 

“It is almost six.” He pulled me closer and started kissing my neck. 

“Then we have plenty of time to take each other apart again and again. My turn.” He pushed me back and straddled me. He leaned down and continued to kiss my neck, his favorite of my weak spots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is so short. I was out all night and I wanted to get something up for you lovely people.


	21. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning home from your honeymoon should be easier and more pleasant...

The rest of the week was just as amazing. Derek and I ran around the forest, over the moors, and under the stars. I couldn’t believe how amazing it felt to be so free and loved. 

Once we got out to the parking lot of the San Francisco airport, we put the bags in the back of the Camaro. Derek climbed in the driver’s seat and I slid into the passenger side. He drove with one hand and held mine the entire ride home. 

When we got to Beacon Hills I sat up straighter and took in the town. It felt right to be back in familiar territory. The pack’s cars were in the driveway when we pulled up. 

I opened the door and called out to the house, “Unless you live here, get the hell out!” People seemed to emerge from the wood work. 

“Welcome home you guys.” Scott looked like he was trying to hide something.

“What? Why are all of you here?”

“There is a problem.” I sighed and threw my bag towards the stairs. “Sorry, but we have been trying to deal with it since two days ago and we didn’t want to bother you.”

“I told them that you two would be worse than Peter if you had to come home early,” Cora explained. She was leaning against the door frame to the living room.

“I do not have time for this. My CD comes out in two days! I have to be a human for a while. I can’t always be a wolf! And I just learned that I have to watch what I do since I am from a line of old magic. Deaton was supposed to help me, but I haven’t had much time to call him since I got back.”

Derek grabbed my hand and rubbed his thumb over the back. I focused on his heart beat to calm down. “Look, just give us a moment to unpack and collect ourselves. We will be back down in just a moment.” He pulled me to the stairs and grabbed my bag in his other hand. 

We went upstairs and Derek placed the bags at the foot of our bed. “I was hoping that I could finally make love to my wife in our bed, but that seems to be put on hold. I promise you, that no matter what, I will make sure you have the day your CD comes out to be human. I promise.” 

I stepped into his arms and let him hold me until I felt like I wouldn’t blow up someone or something any moment. We proceeded to walk down the stairs hand in hand. 

Everyone had migrated to the dining room. They had several old books out and Stiles seemed to have taken over the far end of the table with several vials. “So what has decided to ruin my day now?”

“A few goblins have made the woods into something of a play ground. They won’t let us be. We even try to go outside and they decide to bite, claw, and play tricks on us. One of them tried to kidnap Lydia. They move so fast though that we can’t get at them.”

I looked at them and laughed. Derek joined in and the entire pack looked at us like we were insane. “What has turned your mood around?” Lydia looked disgruntled. 

“Stiles, I can’t believe you didn’t figure out how to stop them yet. It is beyond simple. Goblins may be small, but that is why they are such pests. If they move too fast to touch? Make it impossible to move.” I turned to Derek and he nodded his head in understanding. “Watch and learn puppies.”

I walked out the front door and stood a few feet away from the base of the stairs. “So I hear there are some little pests that have decided to invade my home!” I roared. Several little figures appeared racing from the tree line. “Now, I thought you all had some brains in those tiny heads. I guess you are stupid enough to invade the Hale land.” 

They all made little angry noises. I laughed. In mere seconds they were charging me. I held out my hands and yelled, “Freeze.” They looked to have stopped in time. I flicked my wrist and spoke again while pointing at one of them. “Stone.” He became a statue the size of a lawn gnome. 

The rest of them made sounds of anger and shock. “Now, as I understand it here, I have the upper hand. You pissed off the Alpha’s mate here. I had higher hopes for you guys. So if you all want to live and not become part of some old lady’s ugly garden, I would heed my words. 

“Get the hell off my land, out of my territory, and never come back. Tell your young of this place and all of the danger that is here. I better not see any of your putrid ugly faces in my territory again or I will hunt down your whole clan. Am I understood?”

They all sounded like the understood what I meant. I held out my hands again. “Move.” The second they were able they bolted for the trees. The one that was still encased in stone stood there since I had no motivation to return it to the land of the living. 

“What about that one?” Scott asked.

“Let him sit near the trees. He will be a reminder of my words.” Scott’s jaw dropped. 

“That is a bit cruel don’t you think?”

“I don’t really, plus these things multiply like rabbits. I doubt Lydia has a problem with it. Right?” I looked at Lydia who was smiling sadistically. 

“Not a single one.” I gave her a high five and walked back inside. I went to the dining room and turned to the rest of the pack.

“I want this table cleaned up, and any other mess you have managed to make. I am going to go upstairs with my husband and celebrate coming home properly. If I come down stairs later and find one thing out of place? You all will end up like my new lawn ornament.” 

I grabbed Derek’s hand and we ran up the stairs. The door was barely closed before my shirt was on the ground. 

 

 

A few days later I was back at Rylanders and dressed up to perform. Derek stood by my side and held my hand. The pack had entered the club and went their separate ways. 

I was trying to remain calm and it was only slightly working. I was beyond nervous and scared that no one would like my music. 

That is until I saw Mr. Rylander take the stage with a stick mic. I knew then that I was meant to be there.

“Welcome everyone to the launch party for my brand new star Rylee Hale! Tonight is very special for two reasons. The first one being tonight is the first time Wild at Heart is available. And the second one is the fact that this amazing voice can finally be heard. 

“She has come so far since I heard of her. My daughter told me that there was this singer at my club that I just had to hear. She was so into the music and had such passion for it. Once I had met her and made this offer to her I really got to know her. She is so pure of heart, and sweet. This woman was made to be on a stage.

“Rylee is not only a great person but an amazing performer. She brings an audience in and helps them feel the music deep inside.” I moved to the side of the stage and was handed my head set. “Now, I could stand up here all night but I doubt it would help you understand what I mean. Here to show you herself is Mrs. Rylee Hale!” 

The place erupted in sound. I stepped out on to the familiar stage and bowed a bit to the crowd. “Thank you for such an amazing intro sir. As he said I am Rylee Hale. I grew up with music being an outlet for any emotion I had. I could find a song to help me get through anything. This has been an amazing time because now I can pass on that feeling and help others.” 

The drummer began to hit a beat and then a guitar riff sounded. I smiled and counted out the beats. “Now, to really get the party started!”

 

Tonight my feet are going to hit the floor  
They are going to tap to the beat

I am going to dance all my troubles away  
Feel the bass vibrate my chest

Tonight I am untouchable  
I am throwing away every care

 

I danced with the backup dancers and the entire crowd got into the song. Once I got towards the ending they were bouncing on the dance floor and coping the dance moves. 

I smiled and felt like I was on cloud nine. I looked down at Derek and squatted on the stage. He walked to the edge and reached out for my hand. “I love you Rylee. I couldn’t be more proud.” 

“I love you.” I whispered back and kissed him. Then I stood back up and listened to the applause that was all for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying it so far. Thinking that I may write a few more chapters but I am not sure. Please let me know what you think.


	22. Showing the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to lay down the law for the Hale house and Rylee heads off to LA...

The next few days were blissful. Every few hours someone in the house would call out what place my CD or songs were on the charts. It made my week when I hear I broke the top ten in three days. 

I had gotten a few calls from my manager that had been assigned to me from the record company. She was trying to schedule me some interview in LA. I had done a few radio and magazine interview but she wanted me out on the tv. 

I wanted some time with my husband, and some time to be home. Although my home was beginning to be overcrowded and loud. We almost always had one of the pups over for dinner, mostly Stiles. And each of them had unofficially claimed a room. 

One day I walked into the living room and saw the entire pack there. “Okay, here is the deal. This is my home, as in I pay the bills. You all come around here and your shit lands everywhere. I figured that I don’t want to be your mom, since most of you have at least one. Anyways how about a compromise?” 

They all turned to me. Derek raised an eyebrow. “All of you get to pick one room. Pair up with someone the same gender and pick since I have to keep a few rooms empty for my own future purposes. I will pair you so there is no fighting. I am not old enough to deal with teenage problems. 

“Scott, Stiles, and Isaac pick a medium sized room. The twins get a smaller one, and you three girls share. This house only has ten rooms, and some of them need to remain unused.” They all smiled and looked at each other. The girls grabbed their bags and made for the stairs and the twins strutted off to a dark corner of the bottom floor rooms. 

Scott, Stiles, and Isaac wandered until they found a room that was on the second floor. 

“If I hear any arguing before nine in the morning I will turn you all to stone!” I turned off the tv and Derek grabbed my hand. He pulled me down into the armchair he was sitting in. 

“Mind telling me what those other rooms will be used for?”

“You know exactly the use. I am sure if you don’t then your wolf will.” I ran my nails down his chest and grazed over the bulge growing in his pants. He grabbed my wrist and growled. 

“Do not tease me Ry. I am not sure I have the willpower to resist.” I smiled at his pained expression. 

I leaned in close to his ear and let my breath graze the lobe. “Then don’t. My wolf is baying for it. She wants you to take control and show her how great it can be. I want you to grab me by the hips and take me. Show me your raw power!” He pulled on my waist until I was sitting astride him. 

I ran my teeth along his pulse. He ground up into me and growled into the air. “Rylee, there is kids upstairs.”

“Well if you really want any then you are going to have to catch me.” Before he realized what I said I was up off his lap and running down the hall. I took off up the stairs and could hear him behind me. 

“Rylee!” I startled Stiles as he came out of the room that I assumed they had picked. 

“Sorry Bud!” Derek rushed past him and I laughed. The wood floors thudded under my bare feet and I tried to close the bedroom door behind me. 

“Rylee open the door!”

“Or what you will huff and puff and blow the door down?” I couldn’t help my laugh. 

“What is going on? Rylee did you make him mad?” I heard Stiles call.

“I am not afraid of the big bad wolf.” I hear a roar and he knocked down our door. The hinges flew out of the wall and the door landed on the floor just short of our bed. 

“You will either satisfy me need that you started or I will do much more damage.” I laughed and looked at Stiles who was a bit confused. 

“If you want me to do that then you need to put the door back where it belongs.” His fangs came out in the smile and he picked up the door. Placing it back in its rightful place he turned to me.

“Mind lending a hand?” I raised my hand and the hinges fixed. “Now you are mine.” 

 

A few days later Derek and I packed our bags and drove down to LA. We would be spending two nights and the pack was banned from the house unless they called for permission. 

We listened to old CDs that made us laugh about the memories attached to the songs. We arrived and checked in to our hotel room. We were walking in the lobby to get to my first interview when a little girl ran up to me. 

“You are Rylee! Mommy said it is rude to talk to strangers but I just love you so much!” The girls mom came over and blushed. 

“I am so sorry. She is a big fan of yours. I told her to leave you be and to let you get on with your day. I am so very sorry.” 

“It is fine really.” I knelt down to be at the little girl’s height. “I would be Rylee Hale. Who are you?”

“I am Gracie!”

“Well Gracie, you should be proud since you are the first of my fans that I got to meet.” She smiled even bigger. “Would you like an autograph, maybe a picture?” She jumped for joy. She looked to her mom and she grabbed out a notepad from her purse. I wrote   
a little note for her and then smiled for a picture. 

“Who’s that?” She pointed up at Derek. I smiled and whispered in her ear.

“That’s my husband.” She giggled and walked away hand in hand with her mom. With a smile we walked out the front doors. 

Derek drove the Camaro to the lot that the Ellen show was on and I got out to go through security while he went to sit in the audience. 

I jumped a bit back stage while I got a mic on. I had to shake off the nerves. My hair was up in the ponytail since it would be easier for performing later. 

“Our next guest is someone brand new to the stage. She has just released her first CD and has broke the top ten. Please welcome our Miss Rylee Hale.” My song Wild at Heart began playing and I walked out. My boots clicked against the hardwood floors and my dress swayed with every step. 

When I got over to the white chairs I hugged her and said a brief hello. Then we both sat down. “Well it is nice to meet you.”

“It is nice to meet you to. I have watched your show for a few years now so this is amazing.”

“Well then we share something since I am a fan of yours as well.”

“Really? It is a bit surreal to have people say they are my fan.”

“Well with a voice like yours get used to it. So since this is your first time here I thought it would be smart to ask the basic questions. Like what’s your favorite color? How old are you? Are you single?”

“I am 27 years old and love the color red. And unlike a lot of stars my age I am actually married.”

“Wow, who to?”

“His name is Derek Hale. My maiden name is Wolfe with an e. That is where the Wild at Heart comes from. He is actually in the audience.” I pointed to him and his image appeared on the screen. Derek blushed and waved. 

“So is he a lot like you or is he different.”

“Well there is a story to that one. He has been my best friend for 15 years. We got married only two and a half weeks ago? Anyways, he is different enough that he is fun to talk to.”

“It is great that you can have a friend in your spouse.”

“Growing up I would actually dream of my wedding and it always was him that was my groom since he is my best friend.” She shifted in her chair and I crossed my legs. 

“That is cute. So moving on to your CD. You mentioned something about your maiden name playing a role in the name?”

“My maiden name is Wolfe. Derek used to tease me when I was little that it was the reason that I was so wild. And when I was writing the songs I had to write one about this point in my life. I am a grown up now but I will always have that little girl inside me. I   
will always be wild at heart.”

“So you have twelve songs on the CD. Was it hard for you to write them?”

“I just sat down with a piano and plunked it out. I learned when I was little, and it really helps. I have dreamed of being on a stage my entire life. So this is me living my dream. I get to help others with my music.”

“So what have you been doing for the past few years?”

“I have been working at a club for the last five years. When I say that most people assume I was a stripper or bartender. I actually worked at a club that is owned by my record company. I was the lead female vocalist.”

“So you shouldn’t have stage fright?”

“When I first started singing for people I felt like I was going to vibrate out of my skin since I was so nervous. Now I could just sing whenever and not care. I love being in front of a crowd.” 

“Well, you will get a chance to sing for this crowd in just a moment when we come back.” The music began playing and I sat up a bit straighter. We chatted for a moment until I moved over to the stage area. 

I was given my headset and I changed out of my dress into jeans and a tanktop to go with bright green converse. I threw on my leather jacket and was ready to go. 

“Here to sing the title song of her new CD Wild at Heart is Rylee Hale!” The entire crowd cheered and the large sliding walls moved. 

 

Deep inside I can feel the power  
I can feel the energy

I know that it is part of me  
I am a wild child

Now old enough to know  
I behave like I am told

But no one will ever kill my buzz  
I am wild, wild at heart

 

The crowd stood at the end of the song and I felt the joy fill me. I waved and blew a few kisses. Derek’s gaze connected with mine and that caused me to smile even more. 

“Thank you for coming, come back any time.” 

“It was my pleasure.” She gave me a quick hug. 

“After this we will be back with Sofia and Rosie’s tea time.” Again the music played and I waved good bye. I walked out to grab my clothes bag and Derek came with me through the back since I had to leave quickly or I would miss my radio interview up next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying it so far. Please leave kudos and let me know what you think.


	23. A Look Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dream helps Rylee remember where it all started...

That night I had a very vivid dream. It felt like I was living it again. It was the night that Derek had come to me to tell me what had bitten me. 

“Rylee Derek is here.” My mom spoke from the front door. I got off the couch and walked to the main hall. Derek was waving good bye to his dad and then turned to me and smiled. 

“Mom we are going to go up to my room.” She waved me off and we raced up the stairs. Derek had and older sister so he always knew things that I didn’t. I pole vaulted on to my bed. 

Derek laid down beside me and chewed on his lip. I took a deep breath and looked over at him. “So what’s wrong with you?”

“What do you mean?”

“You always chew on your lip when you are nervous. I know you Derek, you are my best friend.” He blushed a bit and that caused me to smile again. 

“I have a secret. I want to tell you since you now are a part of the secret.”

“Okay?” We both sat up and faced each other. 

“Rylee, you know those horror movies that have monsters in them?”

“You mean the ones Laura watches with her boyfriend?”

“Yes. Well my family and now you are the monsters.”

“What do you mean?”

“My family is a pack of werewolves. We can transform, heal fast, and have heightened senses. Do you remember that night a month ago? The one where you were outside with me and that large dog came out and bit you?”

“That dog had red eyes and I swear that it bit me even though you can’t see it now.” 

“Hold out your hand.” I did so and he brought out his pocket knife that my dad had gotten him. I was a bit nervous. That energy turned into anger when he cut my palm. “Just wait.” I looked down at it and watched it knit back together. 

“What is going on?”

“You are a werewolf just like me. I know it is a bit scary but I promise it will be okay. I will be by your side tonight during the full moon. I promise you that you will always be safe.” I looked at him and back at my hand. I could feel the panic inside me. 

My heart rate picked up and the shift happened. I rushed over to the mirror and almost screamed at the sight. That was until Derek grabbed my hand. I turned around and let him hold me until I felt myself shift back. 

“Ask your parents if you can sleep over at my house tonight. I promise my mom will help.” I ran down the stairs and asked. Since Derek was my best friend my parents didn’t mind that I was spending the night at a boy’s house. 

They drove us back over once I had packed and I waved good bye to them. Derek held my hand as we walked inside and to his mom. 

“Rylee, first I would like to apologize. That large dog that attacked you was me. I wish I had controlled my wolf and you could have had a choice in the matter. But as things stand now it looks like we are going to have to help you.”

She went on to explain the basics. I stayed with Derek the entire night and he held my hand through it all. His eyes would flash gold and I would gasp each time. The gold would stay until Paige. 

When the moon rose that night both of us went outside with the rest of his family. We looked up through the trees and watched the moon. Derek grabbed my hand and our gazes connected. He shifted in front of my eyes and I couldn’t help thinking that it made him more handsome. 

That night I ran in the woods with him. We played and did tricks. He showed me the perks of being a wolf and I can’t remember laughing harder, longer, or more any other night of my life. 

The next morning is when I woke up with the voices in my head. I spent the day at Derek’s house trying to get the rest of the people to shut up and focus on his thoughts. 

 

I woke up in the hotel bed. Derek was already up and propped up on his elbow staring down at me. “Weren’t you the one who told me that staring is rude?”

“Yes I am. I can’t help myself though. You are actually my wife and mate and soon we will be parents. I am actually getting the things that I wanted before the fire.”

“I am happy for you. I am even more happy that I am getting it all at the same time.” He kissed me and smiled. “I would be careful if I were you though.”

“Oh?”

“You are loosing your image. The pack might start to think you, gasp, are nice.” He pinched my butt and laughed. We tumbled around a bit and chatted. It was nice to have just a few moments to pretend that my image wasn’t everything now and I had more people to keep my secret from. Ignoring the world while in bed with your husband was blissful. 

That was until there was a knock on the door. I got up and pulled on Derek’s t-shirt from the day before. Opening the door I was almost bulldozed by my manager. 

“Good morning to you to Fran.” She just kept talking and I walked around getting ready for my day. She was trying to tell me what interviews I had that day and I was trying to ignore her. 

“Rylee, are you even listening to me? You need to know the schedule so you aren’t late for something.” 

“And you need to learn to say good morning and ask how someone is before you start talking about the day. I haven’t even had my morning caffeine.” 

“Fine, Good morning Rylee, how are you?”

“I am well. Spent the night in bed with my husband who is in the other room getting dressed I suspect.” Derek stepped out a few minutes later and I turned to Fran. “Derek will continue listening while I get dressed.” 

I heard them both moan and groan about it. I had to smile that they were at least on the same page. 

I curled my hair and pulled on a strapless dress. The black satin made me feel amazing. I then grabbed a pair of white heels and a silver necklace. When I grabbed my phone and bag we were out the door and on our way to grab some coffee before my first interview of the day for Cosmo. 

The interview was a lot like the others from the day before. They wanted a few pictures after and I even got one of Derek since he wasn’t paying attention. They promised to email it to me and I cheered. 

Up next was a photo shoot for the record to use in different things. It was fun to be sitting among a billion balloons and to be dressed up in animal print. 

They thought the Wild at Heart title was a reason to put me in every type of animal that produced fake fur. I rocked out to the music they were playing and even making silly faces. Derek sat beside the camera and laughed along with me. 

It was then that it really hit. I was on the fast track to being famous. People would pay for a picture of me. That made me smile even bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short I know, but it is something up at least. Thank you for reading and I hope you leave kudos and comments below.


	24. Practice Make Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big change for our lovely couple...

Back home, I dove head first into practicing with my gifts. I was really getting the hang of it. I learned that I had to do a hand motion with my command to make the magic work. It helped me control it. 

Stiles and I sat around reading old tomes and practicing. His spark was growing and it helped put me at ease when it came to threats. Derek and I had grown closer even because he understood what it felt like to have people in your head. 

Ryan and Haley stopped by every so often. They seemed to be doing great and that made me smile. Ryan was accepting everything in stride and even helped us a few times. He was a good sounding board. Sitting and listening to us go on and on about things while he collected bits of important information. 

Everything was going well. That is until one day I woke up and felt extremely warm. The room was cold, and Derek wasn’t near me in the bed so I had no idea what was going on. I sat up and tried getting my legs out from under the covers. It did little to relieve the heat. 

“Ry, what’s wrong?” 

“I am very hot.” Derek chuckled. 

“I would have to agree. And I am lucky to call you my wife.” I rolled my eyes and sat cross legged on the bed facing him. 

“I mean temperature wise smart ass. I don’t know why.” Derek sniffed the room and then sat straight up. 

“Rylee, you know how my mom taught us about sex being a bit different for wolves?”

“Like I could forget the most awkward of talks with your mom. Wait you don’t think?”

“It would explain your sudden hot flash.”

“No, no. no. I can’t have this now. I have to worry about my career and my gifts. I can’t…”

“Rylee, think of it as a few days off. Being in heat is not that bad. You also are not alone. I am here to help you.” I shook my head and looked down at my hands. I played with my rings and then looked back up at my husband. 

I took a deep breath and inhaled the hormones that were rolling off Derek. I smiled and crawled over to him. I landed on top of him, and he looked up into my eyes. 

“And maybe we will come out of this with more people than we went in with.”

“Are you ready? I know that protection still works during, I don’t want to rush you. We are partners.”

“Rylee, ever since that night that you told me you wanted to have my puppies in the club, I have been dreaming of your belly swollen with little monsters running around.” 

“So, we are going to give it our best shot then? I think we should just forgo protection entirely. I have wanted this for a while.” He cradled my face in his hands. 

“Rylee, you and I are a team. I want this more than anything. Having little monsters with you would make my life complete.”

“Well then, I hope you can take it. I doubt we are going to be leaving this bed for anything but bare necessities for the next few days.” He laughed. 

 

 

A few weeks later I drove into town and to the drug store. Derek insisted that I take his Camaro just incase. I tried to tell him that my bike was perfectly safe but he wouldn’t hear it. 

I went directly for the female section and scanned until I found the desired object. I was trying to decide which one to grab when a familiar figure came down the aisle. 

“Oh Rylee! It is good to see you. We haven’t chatted much since the wedding.” Melissa smiled at me.

“I have been really busy. How are things with John?”

“Going really well. He is such a great man. And I can make him blush which is a major plus.” I looked back at the tests and she followed my gaze. “Oh my god! Are you really?”

“I am not sure yet since I haven’t bought the test. I have a feeling that I am though.”

“I am so happy for you two.” She wrapped me up in a huge hug. I had to smile. 

“I am just concerned with my career and being what we are. It is hard enough to raise a child, much less while being famous and werewolves.” 

“I am sure that you will be an amazing mother. I will be here if you need help. Just think of me as a surrogate mom. Scott gave me plenty of problems while he grew up. Plus I was in the dark about the whole wolf thing. You at least know more about it. Trust   
me, you will do great.”

“Well now to bite the bullet and buy one. Please don’t tell anyone you saw me here. I want to keep it a secret for now. Derek knows I am here but that is because he is my partner in this. I want to be sure.”

“I promise Honey. I would buy a few then go see Deaton. I am not sure what the normal is for a pregnant werewolf but I am sure he will know.” I hugged her again.

“Thank you Melissa.” She smiled at me and then continued down the aisle for her things. I grabbed a few of the mid price ones and rushed to the check out. I paid quickly and must have been speeding on the way home. 

Derek yelled at me as I ran past him to get to the bathroom. I made a mess in the process of opening the packages. And the few minutes of waiting was the most irritating thing ever. I opened the door for Derek and we held hands as we waited and tried to calm each other down. 

When my phone went off to signal the timer, I flailed in Stiles like fashion to grab them. I stared down at the sticks in my hands and then at Derek. My palms we sweating and I could not look down at the results. I shoved them at my husband. “I can’t, you do it.”

“Okay.” He moved them to be able to read them. His face was unreadable for a few moments. My heart was pounding and I was freaking out. 

The panic attack continued until Derek smiled. “What?”

“I hope you are ready to begin the wildest ride yet.” He held out all three and they all said positive. I put my hand over my mouth and was speechless for a moment. “Rylee?”

“I can’t believe it!” I flung my arms around him and he spun me around. I had never felt that happy. When he put me back on my feet I got out my phone and called Deaton. 

“Hello?”

“Hey Deaton I was wondering if you could fit me in this afternoon?”

“I don’t have any appointments scheduled so I guess I could. Why?”

“I think I am pregnant.”

“Well come in as soon as you are able and we can talk about everything. Please bring Derek, I think it would be easier for you both to hear all of it at the same time.” I hung up and grabbed Derek’s hand. We went directly for the car and down the road. 

When we arrived at the clinic I could see Scott’s bike outside. We walked in hand in hand and directly into the back. Scott shot a confused look. “What are you guys doing here?”

“Here to see Deaton. Where is he?”

“He is back with the dogs. What’s wrong?”

“Just need to talk to him quick.” I waved him off and marched back to the kennels. The dogs barked in recognition and Deaton turned around. 

“Ready?”

“As I ever will be.” We went to the exam room and he took a blood sample. In just a few minutes he confirmed the home tests and I couldn’t get the smile off my face. Derek wrapped an arm around my waist and stood behind me. 

Scott barged in the room and turned to me. “Okay, what is going on? I couldn’t wait any longer.” I looked up at my husband and he nodded. 

“I am pregnant.” Scott’s jaw dropped. He wasn’t sure how to react. “Scott breathe. It is a good thing. I promise it will be awhile before you have to babysit a little monster.” He laughed a bit. 

“Who else knows?” 

“Your mom? She saw me buy the test. I asked her not to tell.” He nodded and then smiled. 

“This is great. I am happy for you guys.” I hugged him and smiled. 

“Why don’t we celebrate? Get everyone to come over tonight. I mean everyone, parents and everything. This is going to be amazing. You guys will get to see what a born wolf is like as a child.” 

“You got it!” Scott left the room and was already on his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying... leave your thoughts and kudos.


	25. Party Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rylee and Derek share the news...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I was sick and I had a bunch of stuff going on. Hope you enjoy.

Everyone was at the house by dinner time that night. They all kept asking what the reason behind this was since Scott let us keep our secret. I put out some things for everyone to eat while we waited for them to get seated. 

Derek hovered around me and was very protective. I knew his instinct to protect me and our child would only get stronger as I got farther along in my pregnancy. 

Once everyone was seated I stood at the head of the table and held Derek’s hand. “So I have gathered that all of you are wondering why we wanted to call everyone here. Well Derek and I have some news. I am pregnant.”

There was a moment of silence. Haley and Ryan looked at me like I had grown a second head. Then John and Melissa broke the silence.

“We are so happy for you. You have to let me help you with the nursery and I am here is you need any advice.” Melissa hugged me then Derek while John gave Derek a handshake. Then he hugged me. I turned back to the table and people finally started to move. 

Haley ran over to me and squeezed me tight. Ryan had to wrap his arms around her as well to be able to hug me. She started chatting about all the shopping we would have to do and names for the kid. I had to send Ryan a look and he took her away. 

Allison came over to me with Lydia and they hugged me. I promised them that they would get to see pictures every step along the way. Scott just sat there with a smile on his face. Isaac was the only one of the wolves who was brave enough to hug Derek. 

Stiles just sat there. He was the first to resume eating and didn’t speak. I was a bit worried. I sat down and continued to eat just like everyone else and tried to not worry. 

The conversation mostly revolved around the baby, Things like which room we were going to put the nursery in, how far along I was. It was all pretty to answer. 

Derek stayed by my side as everyone moved to the living room to watch a movie. I sat in his lap and zoned out. I had a lot going on in my head and about every call I would have to make. I kept thinking about how long I would be able to keep it from the public. 

The night came to a close and everyone was filing out to the vehicles. I cast a glance at my bike where it was parked under a tree. It would be a while before I could ride it again. I might have to look into getting myself a car instead. 

I waved good bye as the cruiser pulled away with John and Melissa. The only car left was Stiles’ baby. I turned around and heard Derek doing the dishes. Then I saw Stiles standing in the main hall. 

“I have a question.”

“What’s that?”

“Well you consider me to be your brother right?”

“Yes I do. I share things with you, like magic and curiosity. You are like a little brother to me. Why?”

“So since you are having a baby, would that make me and uncle?” I smiled and hugged him. 

“Stiles, is this why you were quiet at dinner? You are definitely going to be a wonderful uncle to this kid. They are going to need someone to teach them how to love their car and how to find the most random things online. This kid will be lucky to have you in it’s life.” 

My hands rested on my stomach and he looked down at them. “No movement yet but you are welcome to feel.” I pulled his hand over and placed it on the bottom of my shirt. He placed it there and got a confused look on his face. 

“Can you feel how my skin feels firm? That is a good sign.” He smiled and then took his hand away. “Good night bro.” I kissed his cheek and sent him out the door. 

Walking into the kitchen I saw Derek finishing up the dishes. I kissed his shoulder and he smiled. He wrapped me in his arms as he turned around. “Feel proud of yourself mister?”

“Well you are having my baby, and you are my wife. I live in this amazing house, have no money worries and have an amazing family. I have to say that I am proud.”

“Good since tomorrow is going to be a big day.”

“How so?”

“You are going to be driving me to get a new car and something to cover my bike in case it rains over the next nine months.”

“Wait, you are getting a car?”

“Well it finally hit me that I am a married woman who is about to be a mother. I really should have a child friendly vehicle.” He smiled even bigger down at me. 

“Well then we should really get some sleep so you can’t use being tired as an excuse to back out it the morning.” I rolled my eyes at him but took his hand and followed him up the stairs. 

 

In the morning we ate quickly and then got in the Camaro on our way to San Francisco. We talked about what type of car I should get since it needed to be durable. It also needed room but I wanted something that would just as much of a statement maker as my bike. 

When we got out on the lot my sunglasses became my best friend because of the sunlight gleaming off the shiny metal. The dark paint was a bit too basic for my tastes but Derek kept reminding that not many cars came in the vibrant colors like my bike. 

I was becoming a bit pessimistic about my chances on that lot until I came across an SUV. And Acura MDX 2014 model in a silver that seemed to have blue undertones caught my eye. The price was not really an issue for me and I signed on the spot. Derek laughed at my face as I got the keys. 

I got in my new car and told him I would meet him at the nearest hardware store to get the supplies to have a shed for my bike and our yard things. I turned up the radio and my song Untouchable came on. I laughed because it was exactly how I felt in that moment. 

Derek and I parked next to each other and walked in hand in hand. We went directly for the section we needed and found the largest shelter/shed they sold. It was loaded in the back of my SUV and I pointed and laughed at Derek. He rolled his eyes and we drove home. I rocked out to the radio and felt amazing. 

“Who is going to help me build this thing?” I had helped him unload it onto the ground outside. 

“If you call John and have him help you I will make you lasagna for dinner. And ask him to bring along Melissa.” He sighed and got out his phone. I laughed and walked inside. He yelled to me that he did as he was told and expected his reward. 

I had to smile. That man was annoying and hard headed, but he was all mine. I wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking through it with me. Please leave your thoughts below and your kudos they make me so happy.


	26. Summer Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer flies by and Rylee is getting ready for her baby.

The summer went great. Long nights spent out under the stars with Derek planning out the next steps and how our lives would change. I couldn’t be more content. 

Of course the random things found their way into town but I had a pack and a home. Growing up as a bitten wolf around a family of proud born wolves, was sometimes horrible.   
Derek would try to make excuses for them but it still stung. But I had a new pack and they loved me as is. 

As Autumn came around and I could feel the bite in the cold air, the younger portion of the pack were packing up for school. Scott and Stiles were going to UCSF and living there. Kira and Isaac were traveling a bit further and going to UCLA. Lydia was off to MIT, and Allison was going to spend a year abroad in France. 

The twins were just taking off to travel around the country since they really had no family. I told them that they would always be welcome and that the Hale House would always have a room for them. 

The nursery was coming together and Deaton was happy with the progress. A werewolf's pregnancy was only four months. I was almost full term by the end of the summer. Stiles was whining at me about not being able to be there for when the baby was born.

I had to smile and tell him that he was only a twenty minute drive away. He smiled softly and then retreated back into his own head space again. Jamie was moving to New York. She was going to study History at NYU. They had broken up after a heated argument and Stiles came to me. 

He sobbed openly and let me hold him. Derek avoided it like the plague and I rolled my eyes. Stiles chatted with me a bit after and I made him some very strong coffee. I couldn’t have any since I wasn’t taking any chances. 

It was getting late and he was going to go home to sleep when he finally smiled again. At the door he hugged me and whispered, “You are going to be the best mom ever.” I still can’t describe the feeling that warmed my heart. It hit me hard.

Derek and I had been working hard to get ready since we didn’t have as long as normal. I had decided that I wanted to be surprised as to the gender but once everyone was gone, Derek and I sat down to talk baby names. 

“What do you think for a boy?” I asked as I passed him his beer. I sat down beside him and leaned against the arm of the chair with my feet in his lap. My ankles were having an issue with the rapid change. 

“Maybe something honorable? Nathan? Jacob?”

“Not Jacob, a bit to on the nose for me. We really don’t want to tread there. I like Nathan though.”

“What about your dad’s name?”

“James? I think he would like that.” I smiled. 

“Then it is decided. For a boy we will do James Nathan Hale. Now on to a girl.”

“I had one. I am not sure what you will think about it.”

“What is it?”

“Laura Talia Hale.” His gaze shot up to mine. I could see the smile forming on his face. “Say something?”

“That is perfect.” He kissed me deeply and I laid down beside him. We just snuggled on the couch for a little bit until it was time to go to the clinic. Deaton was happy to see us. 

“So how is the mommy and daddy today?” 

“We are good. How about you?” 

“Things are going great around here. It has been hard without Scott, makes me realize just how much he did.”

“Are you looking for a new assistant?” Derek asked.

“I had thought about it. Know any high schoolers that are looking for a job?”

“I don’t, but Ry here might.” I looked between the two and then had a thought.

“There is this girl. Her name is Taylor Hunt. Her older brother works as a bartender and she comes into the club to see him and brings her homework with her. Chris, her older brother, wants to move here because her parents aren’t fit to be parents. They asked me about the housing market and things over here. Want me to call him?”

“That would be great. But first why don’t we deal with why you came here in the first place?” I smiled and nodded. 

He examined me and everything was going very well. “Are you both sure that you don’t want to know the gender?”

“She is sure, but I want to know.” Derek glared at me. 

“If you really want to know we can find out. lt could only help.” Deaton looked us both over and smiled. 

“So do you two have names picked out?”

“Laura Talia for a girl, and James Nathan for a boy.”

“Well I hope Laura grows up well.” I looked at him and then at Derek. 

“We are having a little girl!” I jumped off the exam table and pulled Derek to me. When we broke apart he knelt and kissed my abdomen. “Looks like Laura didn’t leave me for long.” There were tears in his eyes. I felt the joy warm me. 

Once we were finished I got Chris on the phone. “Hello?”

“Hey Chris, you had talked to me about moving out by me? You know for Taylor?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“Well the family that was living in my childhood home moved for the dad’s job about a month ago and there is even a job here for Taylor. We already talked about your commute and I think this is a good time. School starts in about a week, so she would be able to start on time.”

“I can’t afford to buy a house right now Ry.”

“See the wonderful thing about my childhood home? I still own it. I can work with you on a renter’s agreement. I don’t need the money but I know it is a pride thing that you don’t want charity. Taylor would have me here if she needs a girl and I can help with whatever you need.”

“Let me talk to Taylor. We are a team and I promised her that we would try to make this work together. I have veto power if I decide that it is something that is best for her, but I don’t want to be her parent. I am her older brother and it needs to stay that way.”

“Well just call me sometime in the next day or so. You should get moving if you want her to start on time.” 

“I promise. Taylor should be getting home any minute now. She is out with her best friend. They are having one last outing before school starts up again.”

“She is a sophomore right?”

“Yeah, she is.”

“Well just let me know what is going on. Talk to you later Chris.” We hung up and Derek drove us home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long period since the last update. My computer decided to be a piece of shit and now I have my brand new laptop. Hopefully this one will be nice to me. Please let me know what you think.


	27. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new life comes into the world and everyone is excited...

I met Chris at the door to my childhood home and his eyes opened in surprise. “How long has it been since I saw you?” I had to laugh.

“I am eight and a half months pregnant. It is a little girl incase you were wondering. I was actually hoping that Taylor might be willing to babysit every so often.”

“You will have to talk to her about that. Speaking of Taylor…” I turned to the car where Taylor was standing shyly. “Taylor, do you remember Rylee?”

“Sorta.” I walked forward and held my hand out to her.

“Well, I guess it might be smart to reintroduce myself. I am Rylee Hale. I used to work with your brother.” She smiled and shook my hand.

“I am Taylor Hunt.” I smiled back at her. “How far along are you?”

“I am eight and half months. She is kicking almost all the time now.” I could see the curiosity in her eyes. “Would you like to feel?” She nodded hesitantly. I reached out for her hand and waited a moment. Laura kicked me in the kidney and I pressed Taylor’s hand to the spot. She laughed and smiled. 

Once Laura calmed down a bit I pulled her towards the house. “Now, this is the house I grew up in. I hope it helps you making some more happy memories and heal from the bad ones.” I used the keys to open the door and showed them around. 

The house had three bedrooms and two bathrooms. I helped Chris with the little tricks that things needed, then I showed him which key went with what. “Thanks for this Ry. We both needed a fresh start.” 

“It is my pleasure. I just hope it helps her. So if you want we can go back to my house for lunch and you two can go get groceries on your way back. If not, that is fine.” 

“That sounds great. Just let me get Taylor and we can go.”

“And you guys can leave the moving truck out front. No one here will complain. One of the perks of a small town.” He smiled and vaulted up the stairs to get Taylor. I grabbed my keys out of my bag and walked out to my car. 

Chris and Taylor came out quickly and followed me to my house. I parked in my usual spot just under one of the trees and called out for Derek. “Your house is huge, I doubt he heard you.”

“Just wait for it.” I pointed at the front door just as the door opened. I smiled and Chris just stared at me. Taylor laughed at him. “Derek, this is Chris and Taylor Hunt. This is my husband Derek Hale.” 

“Nice to meet you officially.” I walked up to the door and pulled Derek in for a quick kiss. We all went inside and I smiled at the smell of grilled cheese and french fries. 

“So what did you make for lunch, and did it burn?” I teased Derek. 

“Grilled cheese and fries, and no I didn’t burn it. I may have limited cooking skills but I can make a few things.” I stuck my tongue out at him and walked into the kitchen.

The second my foot touched the wood floors inside the threshold I could feel something wrong. Derek grabbed my hand and elbow and stared directly in my eyes. “I’ll call Deaton.” He pulled out his phone and I sat down in a chair. 

“What’s going on?” Taylor came into the kitchen and had a worried look on her face. She was followed closely behind by Chris. 

“Seems like Laura wants to be like her namesake and be on her own time table.” Her face lit up.

“The baby is coming?” The first of a series of sharp pains attacked my abdomen.

“By that pain, I am sure that she is.” I held my stomach and once Derek returned I reached out for him. I must have crushed his hand with my strength and because he winced. 

“Sorry.” He smiled at me a bit. 

“Deaton is on his way and we will go with him to the hospital.”

“We should call everyone. They will want to know. Stiles and John first.” I got out my phone and called Stiles while Derek worked on the rest of the pack. 

“Hello?”

“Hey Stiles. Sorry if I am interrupting anything.”

“No it’s fine Ry. I was just flirting with this girl that I was out for coffee with.”

“Well keep it in your pants because your niece is about to make an appearance.” I could hear the coffee place behind him, then him almost spitting out his latte.

“She’s coming?” 

“Yes, so it would be nice if you could find a moment to be there.”

“I am on my way.” He hung up and another pain spike hit me. 

Shortly after Deaton arrived and I handed my keys over to Derek since my car had the car seat in it. We drove to the hospital and Chris and Taylor asked us for updates as things progressed. 

I was placed in a wheelchair and Melissa found me. “Hey honey, it looks like the baby is coming.”

“Yes she is.” I could feel the metal frame of the chair bending as my hands found purchase in the armrests. 

“Honey, you might want to cool it with the strength.”

“Would if I could.” I almost growled. I had to close my eyes as I felt them beginning to flash. “Please tell me that someone here is going to get her out of me. I can hear her.” Derek was trying to pry my hands off the chair and on to his hands to mask the bending quality. 

“You mean you can hear her?” His face was a mix of pain and confusion. 

“I mean she is starting to have her own thoughts.” The smile that appeared was not what I was expecting at all. “What are you proud of your daughter that she knows how to think?”

“Sad but true Sweet Heart.”

“I have no doubt that you are going to be wrapped around her little finger.” He shook his head and looked down at the floor.

After a bit I was wheeled into a room and put on the bed. Stiles’ voice carried down the hall and I had to smile. “Where is she?”

He entered the room and rushed to me. “Hey.”

“Hi! How’s it going?”

“Painful, but nothing I am not used to. How’s school?”

“It is boring compared to current events.”

“I am serious, the next contraction is at least three minutes away.”

“Well let me sit for this one.” He sat down in the chair. “Where’s Derek?”

“Aggravating the doctors and Deaton, now stop stalling.”

“Fine, the classes are great. I am taking this science lab class and my partner is great. He is incredibly smart and considerate. He even bought lunch once when we were studying.   
In high school I didn’t do that great in science. I have a feeling that Harris had something to do with that. But Dex is actually helping me. He is really great.”

I had to smile at him. “Well either you need to inform Scott that he has been replaced as your best friend, or you should admit that you have a crush.”

“What? No, he is just a good guy.”

“A good guy that has probably made many an appearance in your wet dreams. Stiles, I have known for a bit now because when you are attracted to someone, your thoughts aren’t exactly quite. It is okay. Plus I might add that you have good taste in men.”

“You are just saying that since you have a god for a husband.” He blushed and looked down at his hands.

“Stiles, look at me.” His eyes took a moment but finally connected with mine. “I love you, and my little girl here is going to have the best uncle ever. If you want to date Dex, then go for it. The only thing I have to say about it, is I want to know every little sordid detail.” 

“Thanks. I am just not sure what dad is going to say.”

“He will be happy for you.” His phone went off and he looked down. A smile appeared on his face as it continued to ring. “That him?”

“Yes.”

“Answer, but if you dare leave to the room I will make good on all those threats Derek has been making all this time. You probably saw that wheelchair, you know I could do it.” 

“Hello?” I brushed my hair behind my ear to listen in. 

“Hey Stiles. I was just wondering if you were available for a study session in about an hour. I am just finishing my lunch and then I have a class.”

“I would love to, but I am actually a bit busy right now.”

When Dex answered I could hear his disappointment. “Oh, that is fine.” 

I motioned to Stiles and he covered the receiver. “Tell him why you are busy so he doesn’t think you are not wanting to see him.”

“I really wish I could be there, but my honorary sister is having her baby.” Dex seemed to perk up at that. 

“Wow, that’s great. I am happy for you. Little girl or boy?”

“Little girl, she will be named Laura. You know if you wanted after your class you could come and keep me from being a total nervous mess. Normally it would be Rylee doing that but she is the one having the baby.”

“I feel like I would be intruding. This has to be more of a family thing.”

“Hand me the phone Stiles.” He passed it over after I glared at him for just a moment more. “Smart move enabling the pregnant lady.” I held the phone up to my ear. “Hello, is this Dex?”

“Yes, this is. And may I inquire as to who this is?”

“I would be the pregnant lady. I am Rylee Hale. Stiles explained what was going on and I wanted to let you know that you would actually be doing me a favor by being here. He is acting like he could be off his rocker at any moment and I would consider it absolutely amazing if you could join us here when you get the chance.”

“Well who am I to say no to a lady giving birth? I will be there after my class. Tell Stiles to text me the directions.”

“I am passing back the phone so you can do so yourself.” As I passed back the phone Derek and Deaton walked in. “What’s going on?”

“I was able to find my friend here who will deliver your baby. He delivered Derek and his sisters because even a werewolf is entitled to proper health care.”

“Okay then. So he is aware of what I am? Of what we are?”

“Yes, and he will take that into account.” I sighed and reached out for Derek’s hand. He placed his in mine and the contraction started. I could hear the bones this time. Derek went down on his knees and was glaring at the floor. 

“You would think after a few times you would learn to not give her your hand?” Stiles piped up from his chair. 

“You shut up. Just because you have a new sex toy does not give you the right to be even more of the annoying idiot that you already are.” 

“Be nice or both of you will be grounded!” I growled out. 

“Wow, the child isn’t even here and she already is in mommy mode.” I watched Stiles look at his phone and smile as he texted with Dex. 

I glared at him until the pain subsided. “If you are just going to be texting Dex this entire time, you may leave to make room for someone who might actually support me.”

“Sorry. With your permission, I would still like to text him.” I growled and he took it as a yes. 

 

 

It went on like this for a while until I was fully dilated. Derek’s hand must have been broken at least thirty times. I was cursing like a sailor and my eyes became beacons of light. I was kind of glad that Dex or the other nurses didn’t try to come in. 

Throughout all the screaming and pain Derek kept telling me that it would all be worth it. I had to have faith in him since from my end it was just agony. 

But the first time I heard Laura wail at the top of her lungs I was in tears. She was cleaned up and placed in my arms. i looked down at her little face and I could hear her thoughts.

She mostly was making comments about the world around her and that made me laugh. “Hello my baby girl. I am your mommy. This is your daddy. He can be a grump sometimes   
but he is just a big softy on the inside.” I looked up at Derek then back down at my baby. “Look what we did. She is all ours. We made her.” 

“She is beyond beautiful, just like her mother.”

“Oh god, I am a mom now. You’re a dad. We have to watch after a living thing. I couldn’t even keep a goldfish alive when I was a kid.”

“Sweet Heart you are older now. And we now have the added advantage of you being to hear her thoughts. I am actually a bit jealous that you can. We can do this. I know we are ready, and that you couldn’t want this more. I promise that she is in good hands. She is part of a family that would do anything to protect her.”

I sighed and looked back down at my child. “Time to let everyone come see.” He left the room and when he came back everyone was with him. They all cooed at the new baby and I got to meet Dex. “Thank you for being here for Stiles. He cares about you and having you here is just wonderful.”

“Thanks for inviting me. She is gorgeous. What’s her name?”

“Laura Talia Hale. First name is from Derek’s sister who passed a few years ago, and the middle name from his mom who died the same year as mine. We have lost so much, so this is incredible.”

“That is so great. Stiles told me about you and how much pain you had to deal with in your life. I am glad that finally it is your time to be happy.”

“Oh and it is great to meet you officially. I am Rylee Hale, Stiles’ honorary older sister.”

“Dexter Hawthorne, I am his lab partner.” Stiles came over to me and asked to hold Laura and once I relinquished her to him and saw Derek keeping an eagle eye on her I turned back to Dex. 

“Look, this might be a bit too forward, and might be the entirely wrong thing to say, but I am beyond caring. Stiles has a crush on you. He is coming to grips with the fact that he is bi, and it will be an adjustment to him. But if you care about him at all, don’t lead him on if you don’t feel the same. But also, if you do feel the same, please kiss the stick out of his hyper ass before I have to manually yank it out.

“He thinks that no one wants him to be their first choice, at least romantically. I am just wanting him to know that he is attractive and a great catch.” Dex laughed and blushed. 

“Thanks for the info. I was hoping that he felt something.”

“Thank God! Now make sure he isn’t holding my daughter when you do it since he tends to drop things when he is surprised.”

“Good to know.” 

Eventually everyone left and Derek was holding Laura. He thought I was asleep but I could still see him making silly faces for her. She was making little noises and seemed to be communicating with him. Her thoughts made me smile because she was trying to make things move to try and tell him how silly he was being. 

I fell asleep to those sounds and her little voice. I couldn’t wait to hear it for the first time out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update period. I am thinking that I will soon finish this fic and move on to another...


	28. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of new baby, and a bit of toddler cuteness.

The first few days home were a challenge but not too bad. Laura was an average baby. She slept in her own room, and we were waiting to see if her eyes reacted to have her shots done. 

“I just really want to know what color her eyes are.” 

“But you know she is a wolf, so why worry?” Stiles was over the next weekend. I was bottle feeding her breast milk since he was over. 

“Well there is a small chance she could be human. Since I am a bitten wolf, and there is a minute chance even with purebreed. Normally a baby’s eyes will react if they are upset. I don’t want to be the mother that lets her child be upset just to see.”

“Interesting. Want me to be that Uncle?” Derek growled at him as he burped Laura. “I will take that as a no.”

“Time for a subject change. How’s Dex?”

“I haven’t had time to tell you since you have been so busy and then I had school. That night he stayed with me and my dad. He was in my room with me and we were playing Halo. Sitting side by side on my bed and in between missions he leans over and puts his hand on my shoulder. When I turn to him he leans even closer and kisses me.

“I was startled, but he persisted. I eventually got into it. He is a great kisser. The thing is when we broke apart, he smiled at me and told me that he had been waiting for that since he talked to you.”

“I may have told him that he should just kiss the stick out of your ass before I had to manually yank it out. You need to relax around potential partners. Dex really like you.”

“We actually went on a date this week. We went to lunch without studying as well. He is really great. I didn’t know that he has a little sister, or that he loves books on fantasy   
things. I had to laugh internally about that one.” 

Laura gave out a cry and I looked over at her. Her thoughts we about Stiles and him smelling good to her. “Looks like someone has a crush on you.” I smiled. 

 

 

Laura soon gained three siblings. A little brother named James Dominic, and two twin little sisters, Sophie Elizabeth and Sarah Isabelle. I took a few trips a year for my job, and mostly worked out of San Francisco. 

Derek became a stay at home dad and learned to be a better cook than me. I would come home every day to four screaming children and sometimes a screaming husband. I enjoyed it and wouldn’t change a thing. 

Six years after Laura was born Dex and Stiles finally were tying the knot. I grabbed the kids and we loaded up into my car as Derek finished his call to Stiles telling him we were on our way. 

“Girls, leave your brother alone.” James was sitting in the middle of the twins and they were poking him. 

“Mommy, does Uncle Stiles know we are coming?” Sarah asked. She loved to give people surprises. 

“Yes he does. You girls are the flower girls, and Laura is standing up with Stiles.” Since it was both grooms, Stiles asked Laura to stand on his side with him, Scott, Isaac, and Derek. She was thrilled. 

“Mom, when am I supposed to get dressed?”

“When we get to the hall. And the girls will get dressed there to. Daddy is already dressed because he can be trusted to keep himself clean.” James giggled. He was four years old and definitely a mama's boy. The three year old twins glared at him as he laughed. 

When we got to the hall that the wedding and reception were going to be held in, the girls rushed off with me so they could get ready while Derek and James went to go find Stiles.   
Eventually Stiles found us though. “Did you even connect with my husband?”

“Yeah, he and James are looking at the pretty windows. How are my girls?”

Laura walked over to him in her dress. “Stiles, even though you are marrying Uncle Dex, will you still be my boy friend?”

Stiles laughed. “Yes honey, I will. But you feel free to break up with me incase some other guy catches your eye.” 

“I am never gonna break up with you. I love you.”

“I love you to little one.” He gave her a huge hug and then turned to the twin to give them hugs. Once he stood up and gave me a hug he spoke again, “Ry, I was wondering if you   
could do me a favor?”

“Depends on how silly it will make me look?”

“I was wondering if you could sing the song of our first dance?”

“What song did you end up choosing?”

“Your song Hearts.” I smiled.

“Why mine?”

“He proposed while it was playing. He didn’t make the connection of who you are until about six months before that.”

“Well, not many people see a singer just after they give birth.”

The ceremony made me tear up, and I was excited to get to the food portion of the day so my kids would stop whining. Melissa said that she would watch them so I could eat with my husband up at the wedding party table. 

Stiles blushed when Scott made his toast when most were done eating. The mic was passed around and I got a turn.

“Stiles if you know what is good for you, I am sure you will want to hide. Dex, I would first like to thank you. You gave my honorary brother here a reason to blush. You gave him someone to team up with in this very strange family. 

“I couldn’t be happier for you two. You are perfect for each other, and bring a smile to anyone who is around you. I hope you realize that you are welcomed with open arms and you belong here just as much as the rest of us do. 

“Now Stiles, you didn’t hide, so you deserve this. Dex couldn’t be more perfect for you. I proud that you got your head out of the stupid sand and paid attention to the world around you. The next little bit here is going to be a bit of a change for you. Being married changes a relationship, but looking at you both, I can tell it will be for the better.

“You are both Uncles to my children, good friends, and fellow lovers of magic in the world. It is because of this that Derek and I would like to give you both something. You need to have a solid, safe, and warm place that will give you both a place to start and a place to come back to. So this is from us.”

I took out an envelope and handed it to Dex. He opened it with Stiles and they both looked over at my husband and me. “Rylee, this is too much.”

“You both will take it and be happy. It is the deed to my childhood home. It has been sitting empty for about two years and it hurts me to not see a family there. A young couple, who are just starting out, would be perfect. I don’t need to hang on to it. I have my home and my family.” I looked at Derek and my children and smiled. 

“Thank you so much.” Both of them stood and hugged me and Derek. “This is great. We can finally have an actual home instead of musty apartments.” Dex laughed at Stiles. 

Music started playing and I made my way over to the small stage that they had set up. “Now, Stiles knew me back when I was just a club singer, and Dex met me not to long after my first CD was released. Hard to keep up the image if someone sees you after you gave birth. For all of those who are here, I have been hearing you ask each other about me, or something close. Don’t be embarrassed I am about as used to it as I am my daughter Laura spinning in a circle until she blames the rug in the living room that she is dizzy. 

“I am Rylee Hale, and this is my song Hearts.

 

For a while now I have been wishing  
Wishing on every shooting star

All I want is your heart  
to have it be near mine

For you to share the love I know I have  
And for you to know that I love you”

 

Everyone clapped at the end and I took a small bow. I got off the stage and I went to sit with my husband. My kids were all over the place and every so often I would look up and count their tiny heads to make sure they were all still there. 

A few people came over and complimented me on my song and then went to find their respective groom. Stiles and Dex couldn’t stop smiling. I was glad that Stiles was happy. 

Scott and Allison waltz by them on the dance floor and they talked for a moment, until Isaac and Cora joined them. Kira was by the wall with her boyfriend, Walt. My children invaded the small group and managed to convince them to dance with them. I had to smile at that. 

Eventually I managed to get Derek to dance with me. We were only out for a few minutes when James ran up to me and asked, “May I have this dance mommy?”

“Of course, what a gentleman?” He blushed and looked down at the floor until I picked him up and we spun together to the tune of his giggles. I continued to dance with James, and I saw Derek with his girls. He had taken turns with them first letting them stand on his shoes as he danced with them. Then they were dancing in a circle and I knew my smile was as big as my wedding day. 

As the day came to a close we packed up some tuckered out children and drove back home. One by one we placed them in their beds and then made our way to our room.

We talked a bit as we both did our nightly routine and got ready for bed. I slid under the covers after Derek and snuggled close to him. 

“Do you think they will adopt?”

“Maybe, Stiles would be a good parent. He is a child at heart.”

“Good point. I was just wondering if they would get to experience what I did today?” I looked up at him as he spoke.

“And what was that?”

“When I saw you with James, I felt my heart stop looking at you two.”

“Same here when you were with the girls. Our life has really turned around. It took a lot to get here, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“I love you Rylee.”

“I love you to.”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me until the end. Please let me know what you thought...


End file.
